Rekindled Love
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Mike and Tess were in love and she let him go to follow his dreams. What happens after an accident leaves him with a chunk of his life missing and he doesn't remember anything after life without her?
1. Chapter 1

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin drove through the streets of LA and let out a long, exasperated breath. They'd had another fight. One in the long line they'd had in their tumultous three year relationship. She'd been pushing for them to get married again. And he just wasn't ready to settle down. Not when there was the uneasy feeling that things weren't right between him and Maryse.

He sighed again. They should have been. She fit right into the world he'd created for himself. She was thin, blonde and beautiful. And their relationship was wonderful. When they didn't have to spend too long having a conversation with each other. He looked at his phone as it rang on the seat beside him. It was her. For the eighth time in the hour he'd spent driving around since he'd left the house. He hadn't answered a single call. She'd just convince him to come back to the house and they'd have their usual makeup sex and everything would be fine. Until the next time she brought it up. He glanced back at the road in time to see the road sign coming closer and closer into view. He barely had enough time to brace for the impact. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Until he landed on the pavement. He looked up at the night sky, his eyes focusing on the stars, random moments from his life floating through his head. And then there she was. The reason he'd been so staunchly opposed to marriage. He saw it all so clearly. As if it had only happened moments before.

XXXXflashbackXxxxx  
>"If you want me to, I'll stay." He said softly. She shook her head.<p>

"I can't ask you to do that. This has been your dream for as long as I've known you."

"Tess, you're my dream. Being with you, kids, marriage, a family. That's what I want. We can do this. We can do both."

"Long Distance relationships don't work Mike. Look at Lindsay and Tommy. He ran off to chase his dream and swore they'd always be together. He's only been gone three months and look where they are now. It'll be better for us both if you go out and chase this dream without having to worry about me." She said as she slipped the ring off her finger. "Go on and make your dreams come true. And if you still feel the same way about me when you're a big shot wrestler, you'll know where to find me." She said as she hugged him.

"Thank you Tess. For understanding how important this is to me." She pulled back to look at him.

"I love you Mike. Enough to let you go and do this." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxend flashbackXxxxxxxx

He laid there on the pavement, the flash of her raven colored hair blowing in the breeze and coughed a little. His lungs burned and his vision was blurry, the haze around the edges growing larger and moving more and more toward the middle.

"Tess..." he whispered into the night before the sky went out of focus and everything went black.

Lindsay was sitting in the hotel looking over some proofs. She had just did a photo shoot for the WWE with Mike, her brother and John Cena. She looked over the proofs for the previous photo shoot when her cell phone started ringing. She looked over at the bed where her boyfriend was sleeping. She swore he could sleep through anything.

"Hello." She said when she picked up.

"Is this Lindsay Mizanin?"

"It is."

"I'm calling from Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. We have your brother in the ER."

"Is Mike okay?"

"He was involved in an auto accident. He is being examined."

"I'm on my way." She hung up and walked over to the bed. She shook John awake.

"What?" He said when he woke.

"Mike was in a car accident. He is in the hospital."

"Alright. Give me a minute." He got up and threw on some clothes and got his phone. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked out of the hotel and down to the rental car. They were soon on their way to the hospital.

"Are you going to call Maryse?" John asked her as they drove toward the hospital.

"No, not until I know how Mike is." Lindsay replied.

"She would want to know."

"I don't want to worry her and I want to make sure Mike is okay."

"Alright." He replied.

They drove in silence the rest of the way and soon arrived at the hospital. John parked the car in the parking lot and they headed into the ER.

"Mike Mizanin?" Lindsay said to the receptionist.

"One moment." She entered the name into her computer. "Down the hall room 12."

"Thank you." Lindsay walked down the hall. She went to the room and saw it was a trauma room and the doctors were inside.

She started to open the door and the nurse stopped her. "Mam, you can't go in there."

"That's my brother in there." She said.

"Babe, come on let's sit down and let the doctors work." John said grabbing her by the arm.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?"

"I'm sure he will fine sweetheart." John said as he pulled her over to the chairs in the waiting room.  
>The doctors were frantically working on Mike to stablize him. He was still unconscious and he'd been intubated to help him breath after a collapsed lung. His heart beat was steady and strong and his mind was still going.<p>

Mike kissed Tess as they sat in the back of his truck watching the fireworks. She'd been excited when he'd come home from college a week before graduation. They'd been dating since her junior year when he'd come home from school and she'd been visiting his sister Lindsay.

"This is always one of my favorite times of year." She said as she held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime with you is my favorite." He said as he leaned in and kissed her temple. "I almost forgot, Happy Birthday." He said as he pulled the box out of his pocket. She looked up at him and opened the box. "I had Lindsay help me pick it out."

"This must have cost you a fortune." She said as she held the necklace in her hands.

"Two months worth of working in the bookstore at school. And I pretty much ate from the vending machine the whole time." He laughed as he put it around her neck. "But it was worth it to see the look on your face. Do you like it?" She smiled and nodded her head.  
>"I love it. It's beautiful." She said as she leaned up and kissed him. "Can we head back to your place?" He nodded.<p>

"Ms. Mizanin?" The doctor said walking out of the tramua room.

"Is Mike okay?" Lindsay asked as she and John stood up.

"He has a collasped lung and he is on a breathing machine. He is in a coma. We are certain he has closed head tramua. We are doing a CT. He also has a broken leg and some bruises but his heart is beating steady and strong. I will let you know when we know more."

Lindsay turned to John. "I guess I should call Maryse."

"Yeah, you should." She sighed as she dialed the number. Maryse wasn't her favorite person. She liked her alright but she really didn't think Maryse was right for her brother.

"Hello." Maryse said when she answered the phone.

"Maryse, it's Lindsay."

"Hey, Lindsay. What's going on?"

"Mike was in an auto accident tonight. I'm at the hospital."

"Is he alright?" Maryse asked.

"He's pretty critical. He's in a coma."

"He isn't awake?"

"That's what being in a coma means."

"I will be by when he's awake. Please keep me updated."


	2. Chapter 2

Tess Bauer sat up in bed, her breathing a little heavy as she ran her hands down her face. She twirled the charm on her necklace, as she often did when she was nervous. She hadn't dreamed about him in a long time. Eleven years to be exact. But somehow tonight, Mike Mizanin had intruded into her dreams and the images were not pleasant ones. She'd seen his car leave the road, seen him fly through the air and land on the pavement. Heard him call her name. She opened the door to her room, padding down the hallway to her sister Aubrie's door and stopped when she'd heard her on the phone.  
>"Oh My God! Is he okay? Yeah, yeah sure. Tess and I will be on the first flight out. Calm down Lindsay, everything will be alright. Okay. Yeah, bye." Aubrie climbed out of bed and opened her bedroom door to find her sister standing there. "We need to pack and catch the red eye to LA. Lindsay needs us. Mike was in a horrible car accident tonight."<p>

"Is he okay?" Tess asked.

"No, he is a coma and Lindsay is worried. She is our friend no matter how things ended with Mike."

"No you're right. Let me pack." She turned and headed back to her room.

"You called Tess?" John asked when Lindsay hung up the phone.

"Yes, they are my friends and I want them here. I know Mike would too."

"Alright." John said as Maryse walked up.

"Is Mike okay?"

"Why are you worried now? You didn't seem too upset earlier."

"He's my boyfriend and I think I have a right to know."

"You have a right to know what I allow you to know. I'm his next of kin. Were you the reason he was out driving like a bat outta hell? Did you guys have another fight about you wanting to get married?"

"It's time we do don't you think?"

"Mike will never marry you. He's not even close to that with you. And he never will be."

"You have no idea about my relationship with Mike."

"I know everything as Mike tells me." Lindsay replied.

"Ladies, let's just table this for now. We are here for Mike." John said getting in between the two. "Maryse, just sit down and we will give you updates."

"Fine." Maryse sat down in a chair nearby.  
>"Ms. Mizanin?" The doctor said when he walked in.<p>

"Yes, how is my brother?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, he is in the coma still and right now we have no idea when or if he will come out of it. He has a small bleed in his brain and we need to do surgery as well as surgery to repair the bone in the leg."

"Alright. Do what you have to do." Lindsay said.

"Wait, this could be dangerous." Maryse said walking up. "I should get a say in this too and I don't think we should have the surgery."

"And you are?" The doctor asked her.

"I'm his girlfriend." Maryse replied.

"Well, I'm sorry but unless you are his wife or family, you get no say. And according to his papers, his sister, Lindsay, gets to make decisions."

"See? It's up to me." Lindsay replied. She took the paper from the doctor and signed it. "Take care of my brother."

"We will." The doctor walked back in and they got Mike ready for surgery.  
>XXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXX<br>_Mike smiled as he woke up with Tess' head on his chest. He kissed her on the forehead and laid her head on the pillow. He slid his pants on and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. A smile crossed his face as he remembered last night. They'd started out the night fighting. Something they rarely seemed to do. But Josh Kelso hadn't gotten the message that they were dating and had tried hitting on her. Mike had seen him flirting and went nuts. They'd spent a good two hours yelling before he'd let it slip that he loved her. She'd been speechless when he said it. But after a few minutes, she'd managed to tell him she loved him too. And then they'd made love for the first time._

Tess and her sister arrived at the hospital and headed up the surgery waiting room. Aubrie had texted Lindsay to find out where they were.

"Lindsay?" Aubrie said when they walked up.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." Lindsay said hugging them.

"How is he?" Tess asked.

"He is in a coma and he has a broken leg and a small brain bleed. They are doing surgery to repair it."

"Is he going to be okay?" Aubrie asked.

"Who are you to ask?" Maryse said to them.

"They are my friends. Mike and I grew up with them and I asked them to come." Lindsay said looking at her.

"They shouldn't be here."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at Maryse. "They have more right to be here than you do. Now get out of my face." Maryse huffed out of the way and sat in a chair. Lindsay looked over at John who was sitting in a chair shaking his head.

"What happened?" Tess asked.

"He was driving around like a bat outta hell and took his eyes off the road for a second. Probably to answer his phone." Lindsay said looking at Maryse. "He didn't see the sign until it was too late."

XXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXX  
><em>Mike sat on the couch watching as Tess opened the last of her Christmas gifts. He had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure both families were there. Aubrie and Lindsay had caught him wrapping it, he'd sworn them both to secrecy. He watched her face as she opened the box and looked up at him.<br>"Mike..."  
>"We spend all of our time together anyway. And you know I beg you to stay with me anyway. I love you. So it makes perfect sense to me. Marry me. And we will never have to spend another night alone again." She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes?"<br>"Yes." He smiled at her and pulled her to him kissing her. Everyone cheered around them. It was one of the happiest days of his life._

  
>XXXXXXXXXEND OF FLASHBACKXxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

A few hours later, the doctor came out and told Lindsay that Mike was in recovery. They'd managed to fix the bleeding in his brain and repaired the bone in his leg. Lindsay breathed a little easier. That was the good news. There was some bad news too. He was still in a coma. They wouldn't know anything definite about his condition until he woke up.  
>"Can we see him?" Maryse asked.<br>"Are you family?"  
>"No."<br>"Then no. He's in intensive care. Ms. Mizanin, if you will follow me."  
>Lindsay followed the doctor to the ICU. She was shown to her brother's bedside. She held in her tears as she saw her brother.<br>"He is breathing on his own. That's a big deal. Now we just have to wait and see if he wakes up."  
>"You mean there's a chance he won't"<br>"Yes, there is that chance. We got the brain bleed stopped but we have no idea if any damage was done. We have to wait until or if he wakes up. But all his vital signs are strong."  
>"Alright." Lindsay replied. "Can he have other visitors?"<br>"We prefer family but since you have the power of attorney, you can let back who you choose."  
>"Thank you." She turned back to her brother's bed. "Mike, please wake up. You can't leave me." Lindsay gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked back at the door as it opened. John stuck his head in and smiled at her.<br>"Randy just showed up and that Aubrie girl asked us to go to the cafeteria. Do you want anything?"  
>"No thanks babe."<br>She grabbed his hand and he squeezed it. She looked over at him, his eyes still closed and decided that it must have been a reflex. She sighed. "I love you Mikey." She walked back to the waiting room and saw that Aubrie and John weren't there. Maryse was gone and the only one left was Tess.  
>"Hey, how is he?" She asked as Lindsay came out of the room.<br>"He's still out. Can you do me a favor? I'm guessing everyone went to the cafeteria?" Tess nodded.  
>"Your friend Randy came by and Aubrie is drooling all over herself. He went to the cafeteria with her and John." Lindsay shook her head.<br>"Alright, I'm going to the cafeteria and to call Mom and Dad. Can you do me a favor and go sit with him while I'm gone?" Tess looked at her for a minute. "Please?" Tess nodded and took a deep breathe.  
>She watched Lindsay leave and she walked down the hall. She stopped outside the door and took a breath. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

She opened the door and walked in to the room. She had kept up with his career and she was proud that he'd made all his dreams come true. Part of her would always be that 19 year old girl who adored him. But as the years went on, she'd silently resigned herself to the fact that she hadn't been what he wanted at all.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand, a spark running through her just like it always had. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Hey. I know you probably weren't expecting to see me. But Lindsay called Aubrie and said she needed us to come. You can't leave her Mike. She needs you."

Lindsay headed to the cafeteria and saw John, Randy and Aubrie sitting at a table. "Tess is sitting with Mike." She said as she sat down.

"Lindsay, your brother is a coma and you're still playing matchmaker?" Aubrie laughed.

"I can't help it. I like Maryse, I do but she isn't for my brother. Tess is always been his soul mate." Lindsay replied as she took John's hand. "I just feel that Tess can help him wake up."

"I hope so, baby." John said kissing her. They had been dating for the last three years when they met at a photo shoot. He hadn't known she was Mike's sister until their first date.

"So, Randy, you know Aubrie here is single." Lindsay said before taking a fry off of John's plate. "And Aubrie, Randy is single too."

"Stop matchmaking." Aubrie laughed although she had to admit the thought of her and Randy was appealing.

"Can't help it. I want everyone to be as happy as I am." She said smiling sadly.

"Who isn't happy?" Aubrie asked.

"Mike."

Tess sat there holding Mike's hand silently. He hadn't made any movement to wake up and she was beginning to worry that he wouldn't. She sat on the side of the bed and sighed.

"I should have known you'd be as stubborn about this as you were everything else. Getting you to agree to anything is like pulling teeth." She said laughing.

"Not true. I was pretty well set on being in love with you from the start." She lifted her head and looked at him. He was awake and he smiled at her.

"You're awake! How...are you feeling?"

"I've felt better. Felt worse too though." She nodded.

"Let me call the doctor and Lindsay. She has been so worried."

"She worries too much." He replied.

She smiled and headed out to get the doctor. Once he was examning Mike, She called Lindsay from her cell phone.

"Tess, is something wrong?" Lindsay asked when she picked up.

"No, Mike's awake."

"What?" Lindsay said with a smile.

"He's awake."

"I'm on my way." Lindsay hung up the phone. "Mike's awake." She told the group.

They headed upstairs as the doctor was examning him.

"Okay, everything seems normal." The doctor said to him. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah." Mike answered then thought. "No, I don't remember."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2001."

"Mike, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Tess about leaving for training."

"Alright. You just rest now okay? I'm going to talk to your sister and your friends." Mike nodded. The doctor stepped out in the hallway and sighed.

"How is he?"

"He seems to have selective amnesia. He doesn't remember anything about the last eleven years."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him what year it was and he told me 2001."

"So he's lost 11 years of his life?"

"I'm afraid so. This happens sometimes with traumatic brain injuries. His memory could return. Then again, it may never return."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"He needs to be in an environment that he's comfortable with. He needs to be around things and people he knows."

"So you're suggesting I take him home?"

"Yes. He needs time off and he needs to heal in his own time."

"Okay." Lindsay walked back into the room with Tess, Aubrie, Randy, and John.

"Hey sis." Mike said to her. "I know Aubrie and Tess. But who are they?"

"Oh, this is John, my boyfriend. And this is Randy. He's a friend." Lindsay said to him.

"Okay. When did you break up with Austin?"

"A while ago." She said uncomfortably. She hated lying to her brother. They never lied to each other. "So, the doctor said I could take you home."

"Great, I want to get home."

"I will have to make the plane reservations."

"Plane."

"Yeah, we are in LA."

"Why?"

"For training." John said. "You asked the girls to meet you here. Randy and I are training with you." Randy looked over at John and nodded.

"Yeah and you'd been going on and on about them."

"So we're friends?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Then how long have you been dating my sister?"

Lindsay looked at John. "Not long. We met while you were training."

"Oh okay." Mike smiled before turning to Tess. He was just about to say something when the door opened.

"Mike, you're awake." Maryse said walking in and going to hug him.

"How did she get in here?" Lindsay whispered to John.

"I don't know." He said back.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Mike asked her.

"Maryse, can I speak with you?" Lindsay asked pulling her into the hallway.

Maryse huffed and crossed her arms. "What?"

"He doesn't remember anything about the last 11 years. Selective amnesia. We're taking him home. To Ohio. If you love him, you'll let him be and let his mind have time to recover."

"He doesn't remember me?"

"No."

"That's bullshit. You're lying."

"I'm not lying. He doesn't remember you. He thinks it's 2001. And he didn't know you then. He thinks he just met John and Randy for Christ's sake. Stay away from him and I will text you every day and keep you updated."

"Fine." Maryse knew she was fighting a losing battle with Lindsay. She wouldn't let her see him again. "I'll go but I expect to be updated."

"I will update you." Lindsay watched as Maryse left. She breathed a sigh of relief that Maryse was gone. She headed back into the room. "So, once the doctor releases you, we can head home."

"Who was that blond?" Mike asked. "No one in here could tell me."

Lindsay looked around at the group. "She's a model that was in a photo shoot I was doing out here."

"You're an assistant right?"

"I was but I do some freelancing." She smiled. It was hard to lie to her brother.

"Well Mr. Mizanin, I think we can discharge you in a few days."

"Great." Mike smiled. "So why can't I remember some things?"

"Selective amnesia. I think it will come back to you. I told your sister and your friends that you just needed some time and to be home."

"Thanks." He turned to his sister. "So, is everyone coming back to Ohio?"

"John and Randy have to work it out with their boss so for now, it's just you and us girls." She laughed. "Mom and dad are excited we're coming home."

"I'm excited to see them too. It will be good to be home for a while." He said looking at Tess. She smiled at him. "So where am I going to stay? I gave up my apartment when I left."

"You hit your head pretty hard didn't you? Tess kept the apartment. You can stay with her."

"Great." He smiled. "So, I'm training with these guys?" He said pointing to John and Randy.

"Yeah, you all are training." Lindsay replied. She wondered how long they could pretend. She didn't want anything to hurt Mike but surely he would noticed the date and how much older they looked now. He might have amnesia but he wasn't stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike sat on the plane and looked around the plane and sighed. He couldn't help but think of how different Lindsay and Tess looked. He leaned over to his sister nudged her on the arm.

"What is it Mikey?"

"You look older." He said looking at her.

Lindsay sighed. She had to tell him the truth. "There is a reason for that. It's not 2001." She said taking out her Iphone. She showed him the date. "It's 2012."

"What?"

"In the accident, you lost your memory. Well the last eleven years." She put her phone back in her bag. "The doctor said your memory could come back at anytime."

"That's crazy."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Tess and I breaking up so I could go to training."

"That was 11 years ago."

"It was just a few weeks ago."

"I'm telling you it was 11 years ago." Lindsay sighed. "Mike, you made it to the WWE. You are one of their top superstars."

"I am?" Mike asked shocked.

"Let me show you." She got out her phone again and showed him some videos on YouTube.

"Wow, I made it." He smiled and then looked over at Tess. "Is she and I together?"

"No, but you still love her." Lindsay smiled. "Now, you have time off to better. You can spend the time getting to know her again and I believe being home will help your memory."

"So, do John and Randy work with me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course." She smiled as she played a video of him and John in a match.

"And you and he met how?"

"Photo shoot. I'm a photographer and I was hired to do some photos for the WWE. John and I met and we started dating."

"How long?"

"About two years."

"Does he plan on marrying you?"

"You sounded so like a brother." She laughed. "I like to think it's going that way but we will see."

Mike smiled and turned his attention to Tess. He knew he still loved her. His memory might have been gone but he knew that. "Is there a reason we aren't together?" he asked looking back at his sister.

"That's something only you can answer Mike. I honestly don't know. But you love her. I know you do. And maybe this accident is your chance to win her back."

"I made a mistake when I let her end things. I should have found a way to make it work."

"You promised her when you made it you'd come back to her. Maybe you finally have."

He nodded and turned his attention back to the window. He couldn't believe that eleven years had gone by. But he had a chance to make things better with Tess and he was determined to.

"Everything okay?" John asked Lindsay.

"I told Mike the truth about his memory loss." She replied. "I had to. He wondered why Tess and I looked older."

"How did he take it?"

"He was shocked. But he took it well. He was excited that he is a WWE superstar." She laughed. "I think this will help get him and Tess back together."

"Don't you think Maryse will have something to say about that?"

"I don't care. I know Tess and Mike belong together. And I'm going to help them get together."

John looked at his girlfriend and sighed. "Alright but be careful. Maryse will not go quietly especially since she has her sights set on marrying Mike."

"I promise to be careful." She smiled and kissed him.

Tess sat on the plane and twirled the charm on her necklace, a nervous habit she'd picked up shortly after Mike had given her the necklace. She'd been pretending to read the entire ride. But she'd been listening to bits and pieces of his conversation with Lindsay. There was still so much that Mike didn't understand. So much that he would never know. Like that after he'd been gone for a year, she'd tracked him down to LA and gone out to surprise him. She'd seen him outside his apartment kissing some blonde girl with big boobs. And that's when she started to believe it was over. And she knew deep down, he was never going to come back to her. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her and quickly looked back down at her book. She'd have to pretend that she was still crazy about him. She laughed a little. The irony is that she wouldn't have to pretend at all.

Maryse sat in their home in LA. She couldn't believe that Lindsay had blocked her from contact with Mike. Who did she think she was? Maryse decided to stay away for a few days and then she would go to Ohio and see Mike. She would make him realize they were together and were in the process of getting engagement. She would just have to get around Lindsay somehow.

The plan descended into Cleveland airport and the group got off the plane. As they walked to the terminal, Lindsay saw their parents waiting.

"Mom, dad." She said hugging them.

"Lindsay." Their mom, Claire said hugging her. She turned to Mike. "Nice to see you too." She hugged him. "We are so glad you're both home."

"Thanks Mom." Mike said smiling. "I'm anxious to get some rest."

"Well, then let's get you settled." She said smiling at Tess. "Are you staying with us?"

"Um, no. I was actually hoping to stay at the apartment with Tess. If that's alright with her." Mike said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just have to check with Aubrie." Tess turned to her sister who was standing off to the side talking to Randy. "Aubrie?"

"Huh? What?"

"Mike wants to stay at the apartment."

"Oh that's fine." Aubrie smiled. She, like Lindsay, believed Tess and Mike were meant to be.

"Great." Lindsay replied.

"So, Lindsay, are you and John going to stay with us?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course." She smiled. She knew her daughter and John were heading for an engagement soon and she and her husband couldn't be happier.

"Well, let's get going." Greg, their dad, said.

"Dad, we aren't all going to fit in one car." Lindsay said to him.

"Lindsay, we have the SUV." Claire replied.

"And the SUV sits how many?"

"We have an expedition. It can seat eight." Greg replied.

"Why don't you take Mike and Tess and Randy and Aubrie?" Lindsay said. "John and I will rent a car and meet you at home."

"Alright." Claire replied turning to the others. "Let's go."

Mike and Tess climbed in the seat closest to the back and he smiled at her when he saw she was twirling the charm on her necklace. She was nervous about something.

John rented them an SUV and they headed to her parents house. He had hoped to take her on a weekend vacation this weekend but with Mike's accident, he understood that she would want to be with him. He hoped he could ask her what he had planned.

"So, how long are we going to stay here?" John asked as they drove toward her parents' house.

"I don't know. I know you have shows and things and you know I'm not going to keep you from that. But I need to be here for Mike."

"Hey, I understand that." He said taking her hand in his. "I'm not rushing us back or anything. I just had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"You can talk to me now."

"I wanted to wait and make it special."

"Well, how about later I take you to a place I use to go to when I was younger. And we can have this talk."

"Deal." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him as they pulled up in the driveway.

Mike grabbed his and Tess' bags out of the car before she could object and kissed his mother on the cheek before he headed into the house. Tess looked at Aubrie as she walked up and straight to her car.

"Uh, I decided to get Randy settled in at the hotel and hang out with him for a while. You and Mike have a great time and don't wait up."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tess tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. Being around Mike again stirred up all kinds of memories. And she wasn't sure how to react to them. She heard what sounded like a quarter clanking off a glass and put on her robe and slippers and walked into the kitchen. She shook her head when she saw Mike sitting at the island trying to get a quarter into a coffee cup.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked him.

"Just trying to recapture when we were all younger." He laughed. "It seems like yesterday to me but I guess it seems like years to you and Lindsay."

"True." She replied sitting across from him.

"Is Lindsay's relationship serious?"

"Still playing big brother." She laughed.

"Well, I have to make sure he is good enough for her."

"He is. She loves him and he loves her. They are perfect."

"I can't believe I lost eleven years. How do I deal with that?"

"You just take it one day at a time." She said twirling the charm on her necklace.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked as she let the charm fall against her neck.

"That's your thing when you're nervous. Twirling the charm on your necklace. I'm surprised you still have that thing."

"I made a promise that I would never take it off." She said looking down. He nodded.

"That part I remember." He said. "So what have you been up to for the last eleven years?"

"Finished school started my own design business. Websites mostly. But a few other things here and there."

Lindsay gave John directions to the lake that she and Mike used to go to. It had been one of their favorite places. It was so quiet. They pulled up to the lake and got out and walked to the nearby bench.

"So, this is your favorite place?"

"Yeah. Mike and I loved to come here and feed the ducks. It is also quiet and a good place to talk or in some cases, make out." She laughed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, we have been going out for a while and it's been great."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No that is the last thing I want to do." He smiled. He got out a small black velvet box. "Lindsay Mizanin, will you marry me?"

She smiled when she saw the ring. It was a three stone oval cut engagement ring. The center stone was three carats while the two on either side were .12 carats. "Yes, of course I will."

He smiled as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. He had wanted to ask her in a more romantic way and spot but with Mike's accident, things change.

Tess looked over at Mike laughing as he told the story of them going four wheeling after prom. "You were so mad at me because of all that mud on your dress." She nodded.

"I could have killed you that night."

"You wouldn't have killed me. You loved me." He said smiling. She looked down and then got up to head to the fridge. "You remember the day I said it for the first time?" She nodded.

"It was a great day." She smiled sadly. "Well, it's getting late and we should probably head to bed..." she looked up at him and noticed the grimace on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I...uh...yeah. I'm fine." He said as he tried to get up off the stool. He stumbled a little and she rushed over to catch his arm.

"You are so not fine. C'mon, let's get you back to bed."

He nodded as she helped him to bed. She figured it was just an after effect of the accident.

Maryse sat in LA seething with anger. How dare Lindsay ban her from Mike? She looked around the house they share and all of his things. She made a decision then. She would fly to Ohio and see him. Lindsay couldn't be with him at all times and Maryse had every right to see him. She would help him remember her. She booked a flight for the next morning. She was going to see him and no one was going to stop her.

Mike lay in bed his fingers pressed to his temple. The pain had subsided but the flash hadn't. He'd seen Tess crying and he'd remembered when it had been. It was the December after he'd gone to training. He'd come home for Christmas. She'd been at his parents' Christmas party and he'd walked in with his new girlfriend. He hadn't told anyone he was bringing her. Tess had been gracious to her but she'd snuck outside and he'd stepped outside to take a phone call. And he'd seen her crying. He closed his eyes as another pain ran through his head and another flash.

He remembered fighting with someone and storming out of the house. And then there was broken glass and darkness. He wasn't sure what it all meant.

Lindsay looked at her phone after she and John had gotten back to her parents house. They were already asleep so they would tell them in the morning about their engagement. She saw where she had a missed call from a friend in LA. She listened to the voicemail and learned that Maryse was coming to Ohio. She sighed once she hung up.

"What's up?" John asked once she had.

"Gina called. Maryse is on her way. She booked a flight out and is coming here. Gina says that she said no one was going to keep her from Mike."

"Baby, you knew she wouldn't give up. She wants to be married to Mike."

"I know but I thought she would abide by the wishes and wait a little bit. Give Tess and Mike a chance."

"Lindsay, Maryse and Mike were in love at one time. That doesn't change overnight."

"I know but Mike doesn't remember that he loved her." She said as she got into bed.

"You have to let things happen the way they will. You couldn't keep Maryse away forever."

"Yeah." She sighed and kissed him. "Enough about her. We have an engagement to celebrate."

"You know your parents are right down the hall."

"Then be quiet." She smiled. She leaned in and kissed him and groaned as her cell phone rang again. She pulled away from John and looked at it answering when she saw it was Mike.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Uh...no. Something's not...right." Mike said as another pain pounded inside his head.

"Get Tess to take you to the hospital. John and I will meet you there."

"Alright."

Lindsay hung up and looked at John. "We have to get to the hospital."

John nodded and they both got dressed. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

"Not until we get to the hospital and figure what's going on. I don't want to worry them." John nodded.

They headed out to the car and were soon on their way to the hospital. Lindsay hoped Mike was okay and that it was nothing serious.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Aubrie and Randy were asleep when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Aubrie, its Tess. I need you to meet me at the hospital. Something's wrong with Mike."

"We are on the way." Aubrie replied. She looked to Randy who was awake now. "Mike is being rushed to the hospital."

"Let's go." They quickly got ready and headed to the hospital.

John and Lindsay arrived at the hospital and headed right to the ER. Lindsay asked if Mike Mizanin was there and they said yes but he had a visitor already. Lindsay texted Tess and told her they were in the waiting room.

"Tess, what's wrong?" Lindsay said when she walked into the waiting room.

"I don't know. We were talking and he looked like he was in pain. I thought it was just a side effect from the surgery. I helped him to his room and then he came and got me and told me you'd told him to go to the hospital so I brought him here. They're doing some tests." Tess said as she twirled the charm on her necklace.

"Have they told you anything yet?" Tess shook her head just as Aubrie and Randy walked into the waiting room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aubrie asked her sister. Tess shook her head. Aubrie hugged her.

"Mr. Mizanin?" The doctor said walking out.

"Yes, I'm his sister and emergency contact." Lindsay replied. "What's going on?"

"Your brother is having severe headaches associated with the accident. Each headache causes him to remember and causing pain."

"Is that normal?" John asked.

"It can happen with head injuries. Your brother is slowly trying to remember the last eleven years. I think telling him was a good idea because it wasn't healthy to keep him in the dark. However, I think he needs some rest and less stress. I advise you try to keep the stress to a minimum. We are running more tests."

"Is there something more?" Lindsay asked worried. She worried the accident had caused more damage than they knew.

"Not as far as we can tell. He has been asking for a Tess though." Lindsay turned to look at Tess and smiled. "Are you Tess?"

"Yeah. "

"Please come with me." The doctor said. Tess looked at Lindsay and she nodded that it was okay.

Tess walked through the door with the doctor and to Mike's room. She knocked and entered. He was sitting on the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Lindsay sat there in the waiting room. She looked at John. "Maybe I should call my parents."

"I think you should."

She nodded and dialed the number from her cell. Once she got her dad, she explained. He said he and her mom would right there. She hung up and looked at John again. "They're coming. I just can't believe this."

"Mike will be okay."

"You know this is Maryse's fault. She was all after Mike to get married. They had a fight that night and he crashed. So it was her fault. Which is why I will not let her see him."

"I understand your reason but you know she will not stop until she sees him."

"I know but I can try."

John put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "It will all be okay." He kissed her on the head. He knew she was scared for Mike.

Mike looked at Tess and smiled motioning for her to sit down on the bed beside him. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay." She said twirling her necklace.

"And I'm sorry about the night of Mom and Dad's Christmas party the year I left for training. I saw you crying outside." She looked at him. "I honestly didn't know you'd be there. And we never said anything about not dating other people."

"You dont't have to explain anything to me. We weren't together then and we're not together now."

"Why is that?"

"What?"

"Why aren't we together now?"

"I guess the new life you have just doesn't have a place for me in it."

"That's not true."

"I'm going to go get Lindsay for you. She's worried sick." Tess said as she started to walk out of the room. He grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him. He leaned up and kissed her. She resisted at first but she gave in and kissed him back.

"Lindsay, relax." John said to his fiancée.

"I just...I'm worried. Maryse is on her way here. Mike is slowly getting his memory back."

"Baby, you can't stop Mike from dating who is going to date. You can try but you know that doesn't work."

"Yeah I know." She sighed and sat down by him. She looked up and saw her parents walking in.

"Lindsay, how is your brother?" Claire Mizanin asked walking in.

"They said it happens with head injuries. He is slowly getting his memory back. Tess is with him." She replied.

"He's got to be okay. He's just got to be." Claire said.

"He'll be okay Mama. The doctor said that the headaches are normal. He's trying to get his memory back."

"I hope that woman he's dating doesn't show up."

"Yeah I got a call from a friend who said she is on her way here." Lindsay said to her.

"I don't want that girl here. She isn't for my son. She is uppity, conceded, and rude."

"Claire, Mike is in a relationship with her." Greg said to his wife.

"That he doesn't remember. She has caused him nothing but pain and I know she is the cause of the accident."

John stood there and listened to Lindsay's mom rant about Maryse. He knew now exactly where Lindsay got it from.

"Let's just wait and see." Greg said trying to calm his wife.

Mike broke the kiss and smiled at her. "God, I forgot how great that was." He kissed her again. Tess stood there looking at him.

"Mike, I..." she stopped when she saw the pain on his face."Are you okay?"

"I...uh...John and Randy are here aren't they?" Tess nodded. "Did he do it?"

"Did who do what?"

"Did John propose to Lindsay? He was going to. He asked me if I would be okay with it. And did Randy sleep with Aubrie? He told me he was going to if he ever got the chance. He saw her Vogue cover and couldn't believe I knew you guys."

"You remember?" Tess said with some surprise. "Do you remember everything?"

Claire looked up as Maryse walked into the waiting room. She wondered who told her they were here. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Mike." Maryse said sweetly.

"Sorry, no visitors that aren't family." Claire motioned for the security guard and the doctor. "I don't want this woman to see my son. In fact, unless they are family, I don't want him to have visitors."

"Yes, ma'am." The security guard said escorting Maryse out of the building.

Lindsay looked at her mom. "Does that include Tess and Aubrie?"

Claire smiled. "Honey, they've always been family. And judging by that rock on your hand and that hickey on Aubrie's neck, Randy and John will be family soon too."

"Oh, John asked me to marry him and I was waiting until later to you." Lindsay said looking at her ring. "Especially with what is going on with Mike."

"I understand." Claire said hugging her daughter. "This is great news and soon your brother will be back to his old self and hopefully we will be rid of Maryse and Mike will be back with Tess."

"Claire, we can't control that. Let's just focus on Mike right now." Greg said to his wife.

Claire nodded and sat beside her husband. She hoped Mike's condition improved and he would realize that Tess was the girl for him and he would be rid of Maryse.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Mike looked at her and shook his head. "It's kind of hard to explain. They come in flashes. Like I remember the last time I saw you before this. You were sitting in Lindsay's living room last year and I came home for a visit. You were totally checking me out when I came out of the bedroom with no shirt." Tess' eyes went wide. That had been the conversation where she told Lindsay that she hadn't really ever stopped loving Mike.

"Mr. Mizanin, your parents are here." The nurse said walking in.

"Thanks." Mike replied.

"I think I will let your parents and Lindsay come back." Tess said turning to leave. She felt him grab her arm.

"Wait, Tess. I don't want you to leave." She looked at him. "Please stay with me." She nodded. He turned to the nurse. "Can you please tell my parents and my sister that I would like to see them?" the nurse nodded and walked out. He turned his attention back to Tess. "I heard you that night. Telling Lindsay that you still loved me."

The nurse walked out to the waiting room. "The family of Mike Mizanin?"

"Yes." Claire said standing up.

"Your son would like to see you and his sister."

"Thanks." Claire, Greg and Lindsay headed to the room. Lindsay hoped that Mike and Tess had talked.

"Oh thanks goodness you're okay." Claire said hugging her son. "I was worried." She looked at Tess. "Thank you for taking good care of him."

"It's not a problem. I'm going to go."

"No, you stay dear. You are family." Claire smiled.

Mike smiled hearing his mom's words. Tess was family. She reminded him of everything he loved about home. And he couldn't believe he'd let her go for so long.

"You really have to stop scaring me." Lindsay said to her brother.

"Sorry." He laughed and noticed the ring on her finger. "So, I guess he finally asked you."

"He who asked me what?" Lindsay said trying to get what he was saying.

"John. He finally asked you to marry him. It took him long enough."

"How did you know he was going to propose?"

"Because he asked me if I was okay with it."

Lindsay looked at him and noticed the smile. "You remember everything?"

"Not everything but a little. I remember John coming to me and asking me if I would be okay if he asked you. I wouldn't say yes until I saw the ring and I must say, the man has good taste."

Lindsay walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad you remember some things."

"Me too."

"So what else can you remember?"

"Randy saying he was going to sleep with Aubrie for one. And I'm guessing he did." Lindsay laughed and nodded.

"And some memories of Tess." Mike said. Lindsay looked at her brother and then at Tess and decided maybe they needed more time to talk.

"Why don't we let you guys talk?" Lindsay said grabbing her mother's arm.

"We can talk later." Tess said. "You guys need to visit with him for a little while."

"Tess, you can stay." Lindsay said to her.

"No, I think you guys need some time with him. I'm going to see how Aubrie and Randy." Tess quickly made her way out of the room.

"Well, I guess Tess needed to talk to Aubrie." Greg said turning to his son. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. The doctor said my memory is coming back. So I guess that's good."

Claire looked at her husband. She didn't want Mike to remember Maryse and their relationship. She wanted that to end and for Mike to get back with Tess where he belonged.

"He said I should be able to go home in a little while." Claire nodded.

Tess walked into the waiting room actually thankful she didn't see Aubrie and Randy sitting there. She sat down in a chair, twirling her necklace. Mike knew how she felt. He knew she was still in love with him. She felt someone sit down beside her and turned to look at Maryse, Mike's girlfriend.

"So, how is Mike doing? I mean I think I have a right to know considering I'm his wife." Tess looked over at her.

"His what?"

"His wife. We got married two weeks ago. Right before the accident. Listen, I know who you are. And I know you've been pining away for him. But he's moved on and married me. Don't you think you should cut your losses and let him be?"

Tess sat there as Maryse left when she saw John walking up. Tess looked at John as he sat down. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just think I should go."

"Why? Lindsay said you're like family and you should be here."

"Yeah I don't think Mike's wife agrees."

"Mike's what?" John asked shocked.

"Maryse. She said she and Mike are married. That they got married right before the accident." Tess stood up and got her things. "Tell Lindsay I will call her." She walked away before more could be said.

John was shocked. Mike never mentioned that he and Maryse had gotten married and John didn't believe that Mike would get married without Lindsay there. And Lindsay would have told him. He looked up as the door to where Mike was opened and Lindsay walked out.

"Hey, where's Tess?" Lindsay said as she walked up.

"She left. She said she would call you later."

"Alright." She noticed the look John had. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Mike and Maryse got married?"

"Mike and Maryse got what?" Lindsay asked shocked.

"Tess said Maryse was here and told her that she and Mike had gotten married. That they got married right before the accident. I know Mike wouldn't get married without you. So why didn't you tell me?"

"If Mike and Maryse got married, it was without me. And I know Mike wouldn't do that. He wouldn't have done that. He fought with her every time she brought it up."

"Well somebody needs to tell that to Tess."

Lindsay headed back to see Mike. She wondered if he remembered anything about his relationship with Maryse. She walked in and saw her parents and Mike talking.

"Can I have a few minutes with Mike?" Lindsay said to them.

"Sure. Let's go get something to eat." Claire said as she and Greg headed out.

"What's up?" Mike asked her.

"What exactly do you remember about the past few months?"

"Bits and pieces really. I remember...talking to John and..." he trailed off as another pain ran through his head. He could see Maryse in his mind and her name came floating back to him. "Maryse."

"About her...did you ask her anything important?"

"Such as...?"

"Just anything important? Regarding your relationship?"

"Lin, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right." She sighed. She wasn't going to get the truth out of him.

"Lin, I'm tired and they want to keep me overnight. Can you send Tess back in?"

"I'm sorry but Tess headed out. She had an errand or something. She said she would talk to you later."

"Alright." He said sadly.

"I can stay if you want?"

"No, you go and be with John. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go. I'll be fine. I will see you in the morning." He said as he hugged her. Lindsay walked out and Mike turned on his side. The door opened again and he turned hoping that it was Tess. He sat up in bed and looked at the woman in front of him a little shocked.

"Hi Mikey."

"Maryse…."

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling baby?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't?"

"Wife? We're...married?"

Lindsay and John arrived at the apartment and headed up. She had to talk to Tess. She knew in her heart that Mike wouldn't marry Maryse without her being there. He would never marry anyone without her. She knocked on the door and waited.  
>"Lindsay, John. What are you doing here?" Tess asked.<br>"I wanted to talk to you. John told me Maryse said she was married to Mike." Lindsay said walking in.  
>"Yes. She told me she was married to him. That they had gotten married two weeks ago."<br>"That's a lie. If Mike had gotten married, I would have been there. If he had gotten married without me, he would have told me. And he told me nothing. He and Maryse have been fighting about marriage. She wants to get married but he doesn't. It's just how it was. She is just trying to get to see him. And I'm not letting her."  
>"Are you sure they aren't married?"<br>"I'm sure. Mike would have told me."  
>But she seemed adamant about it. And a little like she wanted to bite my head off for being there."<p>

"I...hate that woman." Lindsay said. "He asked for you when I was leaving. He wanted you there with him. If they were really married, wouldn't he have asked for her?" Lindsay sighed. "There's only ever been one person he's loved enough to want to marry. And I'm looking at her. Now, I know you still love him. Question is are you going to fight for him or are you going to let her win?"  
>Mike looked at Maryse in shock. He didn't remember marrying her. Surely Lindsay would have told him if they were married. He wouldn't get married without Lindsay.<br>"When did we get married?" He asked still not believing they had.  
>Maryse smiled. "Two weeks ago before the accident."<br>"Lindsay would have told me if I was married."  
>"She didn't know." Maryse moved closer to him. "We eloped and got married just the two of us."<br>"I wouldn't do that. I would never get married without Lindsay." He said. "She's one of the most important people in the world to me."  
>"Your sister hates me. You didn't want there to be any conflict. We love each other. You even gave me this beautiful ring." She said as she flashed him the ring she'd found in the back of his closet.<p>

He looked at the ring, another pain shooting through his head. It was the ring he'd bought for Tess. And suddenly, the details of the night of the accident came into focus. He remembered how the fight had started in the first place. He'd gone to the store and when he'd come back, he'd found her wearing the ring. He'd told her to take it off. She'd started in on him about marriage again and he'd grabbed her hand and pulled the ring off leaving it on the counter. She'd yelled at him, slapped him in the face and told him to get out.

"Take that ring off. It's not yours." He said.

"Right. You bought it for that poor pathetic girl you used to date. I remember." She said.

"I still love her. I'm sorry. I don't love you." He looked at her. "I remember everything. Before the accident, I told you to take off that ring and that I didn't want to marry you."

"This is Lindsay's fault. If she liked me, then you would want to marry me."

"This has nothing to do with Lindsay. I love Tess. I always have. And I was stupid enough to let her go before. She shouldn't take me back. I wouldn't if I were her. But she will because she loves me. I'm sorry Maryse but I can't marry you. You kept asking me why, you wanted the truth. Here it is, I'm not in love with you. Not the way I am Tess."

"Did you string me along all these months?"

"No. I love you but I'm not in love with you and I think you should take off that ring and leave. We aren't ever going to be together again."

Maryse put the ring on the table. "You will regret this. I promise you that." She walked out and toward the parking lot.

Lindsay and John drove Tess back to the hospital to talk to Mike. Lindsay was shocked to see Maryse coming out of the hospital. She got out and walked over to her.

"I thought I told you to get away and not come here." Lindsay said.

"I can do what I want." Maryse replied. She turned to looked at Tess and Lindsay. "This is your fault anyway. If it wasn't for her or you, Mike would be happy with me."

"Mike would never be happy with you. You aren't good enough for him."

"I'm better than her." Maryse pointed to Tess.

"That's it. I've had enough of you." Lindsay walked over and slapped her.

Maryse held her face. "You bitch." She advanced toward Lindsay who pulled away from John and punched Maryse in the face knocking her on her ass. Maryse sat there stunned. John pulled Lindsay back and Maryse got up.

"Is that all you've got?" Lindsay pulled away from John again and grabbed Maryse by her hair, but not before Maryse punched her in the face. Lindsay reeled a little and the brought her knee up driving Maryse's nose into it. Maryse screamed and fell to the ground again.

"I think you broke my nose!"

"You deserve it you slut." Lindsay yelled. "Stay away from my brother and family. We don't want you here. If you ever come near us again, the next time, your slut ass will be eating the pavement."

Maryse hurried away and Lindsay turned to John. "I think you should have that checked out."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Remind me never to make you mad. Ever."

She smiled and kissed him. "Ow, I guess I should get it looked at."Lindsay looked over at Tess. "I'm going to get this checked out. You go check on Mike. Tell him how you feel." Tess nodded and walked inside. She went up to Mike's room and knocked on the door. She took a breath as she heard him say come in and she walked inside. He smiled when he saw her and sat up in bed.  
>"You're here." She nodded. She noticed the ring sitting on the table in front of him.<br>"I can't believe you kept that." She said smiling.  
>"Remember the day I gave it to you?" She nodded.<br>"It was the happiest day of my life. I was so in love with you and I was so excited to be able to spend the rest of my life with you."  
>"I know what she told you. But she lied. We aren't married. I went to the store and came home and found her wearing this ring. I told her to take it off. She started talking about marriage and I told her it was never going to happen for us. She slapped me and then I had the wreck. There are a million reasons you shouldn't take me back. And I can only think of one reason you should. Because we love each other. I love you Tess. I always have. Nothing has ever changed that. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that the thing I've been missing in my life has been you all along." He said. She sat there looking at him, tears in her eyes. He'd been what was missing in her life too. She walked over and kissed him gently on the lips.<br>"I love you too." He smiled.  
>"I know." She laughed. "I'm putting this back where it belongs. If you promise me you won't ever take it off again. For the rest of our lives. It's you and me."<br>"I promise." He smiled and slipped the ring on back on her finger. "We're getting married. This is..."  
>"Perfect." He said as he moved over in the bed and pulled her to him so she was resting against his chest. "I love you."<br>"I love you too." 


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay stopped by Mike's room after getting checked out and smiled when she saw Mike awake holding on to a sleeping Tess. She smiled even brighter when she noticed that Tess was wearing the engagement ring Mike had given her so many years before.

"Hey."

"Hey." Mike smiled at her.

"So it looks like congratulations are in order for you two." Mike nodded.

"She's what I've been missing. And when Maryse walked in here with that ring on talking about how we'd gotten married, it brought everything back. I remember everything. Tess was the last thing that ran through my mind before I lost consciousness. My life with her was all I could remember. And I think it's because it was the last time I was completely happy. And I want that all the time. I love her. And we're going to be together for the rest of our lives. Just like we always planned."

"I'm happy for you." Lindsay smiled.

Mike looked at his sister and saw the bruises, "What happen to you?"

"Oh." Lindsay laughed. "I had an altercation with a French Canadian Slut."

"I'm guessing you won."

"Yeah. I kicked her butt."

Mike laughed. "I figured you did. Where was John during this?"

"Watching of course." Lindsay laughed.

Mike smiled. "That's my sister."

"When can you get out of here?"

"Tomorrow. We're heading back to the apartment. Provided I can get rid of Aubrie."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I'm pretty sure she and Randy have each other tied up."

"That's an image I could have lived without." Lindsay laughed. "Get out here and go home."

Lindsay smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. "See you tomorrow and I'm glad you remember."

"Me too." He smiled and looked at Tess.

Lindsay walked out and saw John waiting on her. "Let's go. And I think we should stay at a hotel. I want some time alone with you." He took her hand and they headed to a hotel nearby.

Tess woke up the next morning and smiled when she realized Mike was watching her sleep. He'd remembered everything and he'd chosen her. He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm going to love waking up to you every morning." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him again as the door to the room opened up and Aubrie and Randy walked in followed by the doctor.

"Well, I see you're feeling better." The doctor said smiling.

"Yeah. Much." Mike said. Aubrie smiled at her sister.

"We're uh...we're just going to get some coffee. Here Mike, we brought you some clothes." Aubrie said as she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away. "Well, looks like things are working out for you huh?" Tess smiled.

"God it felt so good to be back in his arms again." Tess said.

"And he gave you the ring back?" Tess smiled. "Oh I'm so happy for you. It's going to make this a little easier. I'm going on the road with Randy for a while." She said. Tess smiled.

"So you guys really hit it off huh?"

"Yeah. He's so great and...have you seen the man? OH MY GOD!" Tess laughed.

"Go. Have a good time. But I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But Mike will be out for a while still. So you'll have him all to yourself."

"Thanks." Tess smiled. "I guess Lindsay will be back on the road."

"I imagine she will for the most part but from what I hear she has a wedding to plan to one very hot John Cena."

Tess laughed. "What would Randy say about you saying that?"

"John is hot but he is all Lindsay's. Randy is sexy and hott with two tt's. He is a Greek God."

"You are so the smitten kitten." Tess laughed again. She hugged her sister. "Now go in there, get your man, take him home and have your way with him. Or let him have his way with you. Whichever." Tess laughed.

They walked back into the room and Mike and Randy were laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't get Randy to help me get dressed." Mike said.

"I can help you with that." Tess said. She looked over at Randy. "Take good care of my sister." He hugged her.

"You can count on it. Take care of my friend."

"Always."

Aubrie and Randy headed out leaving Mike and Tess. "So, Aubrie is going on the road with Randy. So, you can come and stay at the apartment with me. We can help you heal and we can get to know each other again as we are now. If we truly want this relationship and I know we do, we need to get to know each other now."

"I agree." He smiled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "I do want to get to know you. And I want you to get to know me." He kissed her again. He smiled at her. "But there are some things I remember." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed and kissed him again as the door to the room opened.

Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Lindsay said.

"That's okay. What's up?" Mike asked her.

"I just wanted to let you know that John and I are going to be back on the road in a few days. I guess you'll be staying with Tess."

"I will." He smiled. "Lindsay, I will be fine. Go be with John and I will see you on the next break."

"I just will miss you and I worry about you." She said as she hugged him.

"I'm fine and I can take care of myself. Plus I have Tess."

"You're right." She smiled at Tess. "And I know she will take care of you. I guess I should go. I will see you before I leave and maybe I will hear wedding plans?"

"Lind, we are taking this slow. Tess and I need to get to know each other as we are now not like we were."

She nodded. "But do me a favor and call before you come over." She laughed. She hugged Tess.

"Take care of him." Tess smiled.

"I will. I promise. You guys come by for dinner tomorrow night. Kind of like a going away party."

"I love that. I'm going to spend some time with John. We will see you guys tomorrow night." Mike nodded and Lindsay left. He looked over at Tess and finished getting dressed.

"Can we go home now?" She nodded and took his hand as they walked out of the hospital. The doctors said he'd be out for at least two more months. Maybe longer. And he was glad that he and Tess would have the time to get to know each other again and fall back in love. He smiled when they pulled up at the apartment and he got out of the car. He walked in and walked straight to Tess' room and collapsed on the bed. She walked to the doorway and watched him laying there, part of her still feeling like she was asleep. Like it was all a dream. He propped up on his elbows and smiled at her.

"I can't believe you kept this bed."

"Well, the mattress and the bedding are new. But the frame was in good shape." She said.

"We had a lot of good times on this bed."

"Yeah we did."

"And we will have a lot more." He said as he motioned for her to come lay beside him. She smiled and walked over to the bed, letting him wrap her in his arms. They soon fell asleep. This was the beginning of something new for them.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Mike woke up a few hours later and smiled when he saw Tess in his arms. In fact, he couldn't stop smiling. He felt a renewed sense of energy. One he hadn't felt since he'd been that 21 year old kid who was so madly in love with her. He kissed her on the cheek and she rolled over and faced him smiling.

"Good morning." He said to her.

"Morning." She smiled. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Well, we have that get together tonight with Lindsay and John. But until then, I say we just enjoy our time together."

"Did you have anything in mind?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"A few." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "But what do you want to do?"

"Lay in bed with you and watch movies?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and they snuggled close together.

John and Lindsay woke up in the hotel. She had called her parents the night before and told them where they were staying.

"So, are you ready to travel?" John asked her.

"I am. Vince has already set up photo shoots with you and some of the others."

"Have you given any thought to our wedding?"

"Yeah, I was thinking an October wedding."

"I like it. Big, small?"

"Medium size. I was thinking about having it at the Hilton here."

"I like it." He kissed her. "So, do you just want to relax before dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

"Does that yes really mean have sex all over the room?" He smiled.

"Yes."

Tess walked back into the room with a bag of popcorn and a couple of bottles of water. She climbed into bed next to Mike sitting the bottles of water on the nightstand. He pushed play on the movie and reached over for a bottle of water, dropping it "accidentally" in her lap.

"Oops."

"I know what you're trying to do Mizanin and it won't work."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She laughed. "So, what did you want to do for dinner tonight with John and Lindsay?"

"Something simple. John will eat pretty much anything and Lindsay isn't real picky as long as there are no tomatoes."

"I will never understand her hang up about tomatoes. Did you throw them at her when you guys were younger?"

"No." He laughed before thinking. "Well, I did make a skunk spray her and she had to soak in tomatoes."

"You were a really mean kid."

"How do you think our kids will turn out?"

"You've been thinking about kids?"

"Yeah. We always talked about it. And when we do get married, I want that part of things too. I want to have babies with you. Half the fun will be in trying anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed. "I hope our kids are more like me and Aubrie and less like you and Lindsay."

"Hey, I love my sister."

"Yeah now. You were so mean to her when you were younger."

"That's siblings." He smiled.

John and Lindsay lay in bed after making love again. She rested her head on his chest. "You know if we keep up this pace, we're going to end up pregnant before we get married."

"Wouldn't be so bad would it?"

"Nope."

"Wonder what Mike and Tess are doing."

"I don't wanna think about it."

A few hours later, Mike and Tess were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Aubrie and Randy and the Mizanins were coming too. A family dinner before the others left to go on tour.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her on the neck. "This smells so good. I've really missed your cooking."

"It's just lasagna, garlic bread and salad."

"And that delicious red velvet cake for dessert." He said. "It feels like old times doesn't it?" She nodded. Just as she did, the doorbell rang.

"I'm surprised you guys are on time." Mike said to his sister and John. He looked at the time. "Or early?"

"Well, we spent the day just relaxing so we wanted to get here and spend time with you." Lindsay said to him.

"Okay, I don't want to know details. Let's just sit and talk while dinner is cooking."

Lindsay laughed and headed into the kitchen to see Tess. Tess laughed a little as Lindsay walked in looking a little tired. "Long day?" Lindsay smiled.

"What about you guys? How are things going?"

"Good. We're taking things slow." Tess said biting her lip.

"Alright, I am probably going to regret this a little but you need to spill."

"I…..he's….."

"This is about sex isn't it?" Tess nodded. "Look, I can't tell you what the right time is. Only you can decide that. But it's not like you and Mike are strangers in that department. He'll follow your pace. But my advice, if you want him, go get him."

"Thanks." Tess laughed.

"Come on, let's finish this dinner up and fed our men." Lindsay smiled.

They took the food to the table and everyone was soon there and seated around the table.

"So, are you guys ready to leave out?" Claire Mizanin asked them.

"We are." Lindsay replied. "I have some photo shoots lined up and of course John has matches."

"Aubrie, are you excited to go on the road?"

"I am. I'm excited to see what it's like." She smiled at Randy.

"It'll be more fun with you there." Randy said smiling.

"Just make sure you take care of my sister. If anything happens to her, I'm going to have Mike hurt you." Tess said smiling.

"I promise you she will be okay. You take care of your….fiancé? Is that an engagement ring on your hand? How did I miss that before?" Randy asked.

"Because you were too busy staring at my sister's ass." Tess said. Claire grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"Is it true? You guys are really getting married?" she said looking at her son.

"Yes mom. We are really getting married. But we're going to get to know each other again first. So please don't try and rush us into anything." Mike said. Claire smiled and hugged Tess and then Mike.

"I won't push. But I will say that I'm excited for you and I'm excited for the possibility of grandkids soon."

"Mom, don't rush everyone." Lindsay said.

"I didn't necessarily mean Mike and Tess give me grandkids. You and John can give me some too."

"Mom."

"Well I figured you and John will be married first so I just figured that you would have my first."

"Claire, let the kids alone. Everything will happen in its own time." Gregory said to her.

"Alright."

The rest of the evening everyone talked wedding and everyone going on the road. Soon everyone was gone leaving Mike and Tess alone.

"Dinner was fun." Mike said.

"Yeah. It was." She said. "Everyone seemed excited about going on the road."

"I'm excited about getting to spend some time with you." He said kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss and he backed her against the counter before he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to rush you."

"You weren't." She whispered to him. She leaned in to kiss him this time.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She took his hand and led him toward the bedroom.

When they got there, he pulled her against his chest brushing her hair off her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He smiled against her skin and turned her around to face him.

"God I missed you." He whispered as he unbuttoned her shirt. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor and pulled her to him again. She smiled.

"I missed you too." He kissed her again and soon the rest of their clothes were on the floor. They hadn't been together in years but somehow it was like they'd never been apart. He still remembered the spots that made her weak in the knees and she still took his breath away. There was something almost spiritual about it. No other words were spoken. None were needed. Both of them knew they were they belonged. Back in each other's arms.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Maryse got back to LA and walked into the house she shared with Mike. She couldn't let that little bitch he'd dated before win. She had to think of something to get him back. To make him see that she was right for him and not some fucking ghost from the past. She smiled to herself as the idea came to mind and she picked up her cell phone, her perfectly manicured nails typing a message quickly. She needed help and she knew just who to call to get it.

Mike woke up the next morning and smiled. Last night had been amazing. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He'd surprise her with breakfast in bed and then they could head to the park to talk.

Lindsay and John headed out to the next city where RAW was. Lindsay was excited to show off her ring and announce their engagement. She smiled as they sat on the plane. She was happy that Mike was finally rid of Maryse and back with Tess where he belonged. But she couldn't help but wonder if Maryse would really leave it alone. Lindsay remembered when that slut Kelly had tried to break up her and John when they started dating. Kelly wasn't giving up and finally Lindsay just had to kick her ass and she got the message. But Maryse and Kelly were different. She was worried that the hooker wouldn't leave Mike alone or worse, that he would cause problems to break him and Tess up. She shook it off for the moment. But she was definitely going to keep an eye on Maryse.

She and John landed in Detroit where RAW was that night and headed to their hotel. They had a few hours before John had to be at the arena. He had a signing later that day before the show also. Soon it was time for his signing and she had photo shoot with some of the divas. She wasn't really looking forward to it but the other photographer had cancelled.

"That's a nice ring." Beth said when Lindsay started getting everything ready.

"Thanks." Lindsay smiled. "John and I got engage over the time off."

"That's wonderful."

"Thank you." She said as Kelly walked in with Layla. "Are you ladies ready for this shoot?"

Maryse walked by talking to Alex and Lindsay looked at them out of the corner of her eye. The French Canadian was definitely up to something but she couldn't figure out what.

Mike walked into the bedroom with the tray of breakfast and sat it down on the nightstand before he peppered her face with kisses. She stretched and laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her eyes.

"Good Morning." He said as he kissed her.

"Good Morning."

"I made you breakfast." He said pointing to the nightstand. "Then I figured we could go to the park and talk."

"That sounds good." She smiled as she picked up the breakfast. "Oh my god, I have missed these omelets. Lindsay's are good but nothing like yours."

"I will take that compliment." He smiled and kissed her. "While you enjoy your breakfast, I'm going to get a shower and get dressed."

She smiled once he was in the shower. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She slowly opened the shower door and stepped in. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I thought you were enjoying breakfast." He smiled as he turned to face her.

"I couldn't resist a little time with you." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

He smiled against her lips. "I could definitely get used to this." He said. After they made love in the shower, they got dressed and headed to the park. He looked over at her as she drove and smiled. "I must say, you're a little more adventurous than I remember before. But I like it."

"Things change over time." She smiled.

Lindsay finished up the photo shoot and headed down to the ring to watch John and the other train. She took a seat by Beth and Natalya. She saw Maryse sitting with Alex. She looked up as Kelly and Eve took seats by her. She was surprised because they never talked at all.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Kelly said to her.

"Yes, John and I are getting married." She replied. Since Kelly tried to break her and John up and Lindsay kicked her ass, she had been keeping her distance.

"Well that's great. I wish you and John the best."

"Thanks Kelly." She said skeptical.

"Lindsay, I know we have had our issues in the past but I want to put that behind us. I'm dating Justin and I'm happy."

"Great. I'm happy that you are." Lindsay smiled. She didn't completely trust Kelly. "I hope we can put it behind us too."

"Great." Kelly smiled and turned her attention back to the ring.

Lindsay hoped she was being sincere but she wasn't sure. So Lindsay would be ready for whatever came next. She wouldn't let anyone break her and John up and she would make sure Maryse didn't do anything to break up Mike and Tess.

She smiled when she saw John walking her way. "Ready to go babe."

"I'm ready. See you later." She said to the girls and headed out.

Mike and Tess sat out the blanket underneath the shade of a tree. "It's beautiful this time of day." He said.

"Yeah it is. Okay, so how do you want to start learning things about each other now?"

"We could just ask questions. Like for example I know your favorite flowers used to be lilies. Is that still true?" She nodded.

"Favorite color blue?" He nodded. They continued on like this for about an hour and found that they hadn't changed that much at all.

"So what do you want to do know?" He asked.

Maryse turned to Alex. "So you understand the plan right?"

"Yeah I do but I hate to hurt Mike."

"Mike and I belong together. That slut from his past will not get in the way of that."

"Alright. So, when does Mike come back?"

"I don't know. No one will tell me. So, you need to ask John or Lindsay. It won't be weird if you ask."

"I'm really not sure about this. I mean if he loves her, he loves her."

"Would you like to tell him about us or should I?" Alex looked away from her. "You do this for me and the pictures I have will disappear. You wanted to be Mike. So be Mike. Seduce that girl and get her out of my life. And Mike's. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good." She smiled and walked away. Mike would be coming back on the road and odds were that girl would be coming too. So it was perfect timing. Maryse would have Mike like she was meant too and no one would know her part in things or stop her. She always got what she wanted and right now that was Mike.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Two months later, Mike smiled as he looked over at Tess. He'd been medically cleared to work and now they were headed to the next show in New Orleans. He was excited to get back in the swing of things and he was even more excited to be able to share it with Tess.

Lindsay finished up the photo shoot with Phil and Stephen and headed to John's locker room. He was in the ring training with the guys for the show that night. She was excited that Mike was coming back and that Tess was coming with him. She heard a knock on the door and told them to come.

"Alex, hey, what's up?" She asked her brother's friend.

"I was just wondering when Mike was coming back."

"He is actually coming back tonight. He is on his way here."

"Great. Well thanks." He said and headed out. He went to the divas locker room. He had to tell Maryse.

She smiled as she saw him standing there. "Well?"

"He's on his way here now."

"Perfect. You know what you need to do."

John walked back to the locker room and saw Alex leaving it. He wondered what he wanted. He walked and saw Lindsay looking through some proofs.

"What did Alex want?"

"He wanted to know when Mike was going to be back. I told him tonight. So I guess he wants to see him."

"Alright. When did they say they were getting in?"

"Should be soon."

"Are you excited to see them?" She nodded. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course. He's my brother."

Mike and Tess arrived at the arena and headed in. He was a little nervous about being back but he knew he could do anything with Tess by his side. They were greeted by some co workers who said how happy they were that he was back. They continued to walk until they reached his locker room. Tess sent a text to Aubrie and Lindsay telling them they were there.

"They're here. Let's go." Lindsay said to John. He laughed as she took his hand and dragged him out of the locker room. They met up with Randy and Aubrie and the four of them headed to Mike's locker room.

They walked in and John cleared his throat breaking the kiss that Tess and Mike were engaged in.

"Oh, sorry guys." Mike said as Tess blushed a little.

"It's okay." John said smiling. "You look good Miz. Rested and healthy. And not at all tired like I thought you'd be." Mike rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I feel great. And you and Orton look tired enough for all of us." Mike said laughing.

"Yeah well we have had busy days and nights." Randy replied with a smile.

"Don't need more information than that." Mike said.

Lindsay smiled at John. "Well, I have some information or news should I say that I'm excited to tell everyone."

"You and John set the date for the wedding?" Tess asked.

"Well, in a way. We should do it in the next seven and half months." She smiled.

"Seven and half months?" Mike asked and then he looked at his sister. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, six weeks." She smiled.

Mike hugged Lindsay and then John. "That's great you guys." Tess smiled. She was excited for Lindsay and John and she couldn't wait until she and Mike could announce that they were having a baby of their own.

"This means you really need to take care of my sister." Mike said to John. "Love her and this baby like they deserve."

"Always. I love Lindsay more than anything. You know you don't need to worry about that."

"Good." He turned to his sister. "Now, all you need to do is be happy."

"Thanks." Lindsay smiled and hugged him.

"Mike, good to see you." Alex Riley said walking in. "I heard you were back."

Mike smiled. "You too Alex. You pretty much know everyone here but Aubrie and Tess. Tess, Aubrie this is Alex Riley. Alex, Tess and Aubrie Bauer. My fiancé and her sister."

"Fiancé?" Mike nodded.

"It's a long story. But yeah, Maryse and I are over. Tess is who I'm supposed to be with. I realize that now."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Alex smiled. "It's nice to meet you both. Mike, I will see you around." He left and headed to where Maryse was. Tess was pretty but could he really hurt Mike like that?

"Did you see them?" Maryse asked when Alex came back.

"Yes. They're engaged."

"Then you will have to do it soon. Just get her to fall for you. Or we can set it up to look like she's cheating with you."

"I'm not so sure about this." Alex said.

"Fine. Then I'll send the pictures of us to Mike. You've already betrayed him once Alex. Why not do it again?"

"Wait. I'll do it. Just don't send that to Mike." Alex didn't want to lose his friend and Tess was pretty. So maybe he could make it work for everyone.

Maryse smiled. "Excellent. All we have to do is place doubt in Mike's mind and you need to seduce that stupid girl." Alex nodded and agreed with her.

"Fine. But it has to take some time. I can't just do it overnight. Give me some time."

"You've got two weeks. Or I make sure copies of the pics I have got in his locker."

Alex nodded and walked out. He sighed once he did. He would have to figure out a way to spend some time with her to seduce her. Once he had her in bed, Maryse would arrange for Mike to walk in on them. And then that would be the end of their relationship and Maryse would get what she wanted.

He just had to figure out what to do to get her to fall for him. He looked at the two of them sitting together. He looked at her and an idea began to hatch in his head. He walked toward the locker room.

Lindsay was looking at some proofs on her laptop when Maryse walked up. "Can I help you?"

"Vince said to talk to you about a photo shoot he wanted me to do."

"Right. Let me see what I available." She pulled up her schedule on her Iphone and looked at dates. "How about in two days? I have a whole afternoon free."

"Great. I think Vince wanted me and Kelly in it together. But I would really prefer just me."

"I will have to talk to Vince and see what he wants." Lindsay replied.

"Great. Let me know." Maryse smiled and walked out. She had to make them think she was over Mike. And she knew she would have to be nice to Lindsay to do that.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Mike sat in the booth with Lindsay, John, Aubrie, Randy and Alex who decided to tag along at the last minute. It had been a week since his return and Alex had been hanging around a lot more than normal.

"So, Lindsay, I heard you had to reshoot Maryse's photo shoot?" Mike said as they sat in the restaurant.

"Yeah." Lindsay replied rolling her eyes. "She was unhappy with Kelly being there too. So now Vince wants me to reshoot with Maryse by herself and then one with Kelly by herself."

"The joys of working with divas." Randy kidded.

"I know. I would rather photograph the superstars than divas. I'm sorry but in my opinion, the divas are just glofied models. Beth, Natalya and Tamina are the only ones who can really wrestle. The others are just window dressing."

"Damn, Lindsay, tell us how you really feel." Alex added.

"Sorry but that's just my opinion. I think I'm going to talk to Vince about the shoots and just do the superstars. I can't take the divas. I'm sure Stan would love to photograph just the divas."

"He'd like to do more than photograph them." Mike said. Everyone laughed. Tess laid her head over on his shoulder and he smiled at her. "Tired baby?" She nodded. "You wanna head back to the hotel?" She nodded again. "Well, alright guys, guess we're going to call it a night." Mike said kind of disappointed.

"Hey Mike, why don't I take her back to the hotel and you can hang out a little more? I'm sure you and Lindsay want to catch up." Alex said. Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that alright with you Tess?"

"Sure. Just don't be too long okay?" He nodded and kissed her and she got up and stood at the table by Alex.

"Take care of her." Mike said. Alex nodded. He walked by the bar where Maryse was sitting and she got up and walked toward the back. Tess walked outside and put her hand to her head stumbling a little.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy I guess. It's weird. I just had the one drink you brought me."

"I guess you're a light weight." He laughed as he helped her into a cab.

"I guess so." She felt very dizzy as she rested her head against the seat.

They arrived at the hotel and Alex helped her out of the cab. She was really out of it so he helped her to his room. Mike had the key to hers. He opened the door to his room and helped her in. He sat her down on the bed and began helping her get undress. Once she was, he laid her back on the bed. He got undressed himself and got into the bed with her.

"Mike? Is that you?" She slurred a little. Alex closed his eyes and hesitated a little before he answered.

"Yeah baby it's me." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Maryse walked up to the table and Lindsay narrowed her eyes at her a little. Alex being so helpful and Maryse showing up right after he'd left with Tess was too coincidental. Especially when she'd seen them talking in the weeks before Mike's return.

"Do you need something, Maryse?" Lindsay asked.

"I just came to talk to Mike." Maryse said sweetly. "I see that girl is no where around."

"She was tired so she headed back." Mike replied. "What did you need?"

"I was hoping we could be friends. I know it's not going to be easy but I would like to be."

"Please." Lindsay said rolling her eyes. "The only thing you want is to break up Tess and Mike. And then you think Mike will come back to you. You're more than delusional, you're just crazy."

John and the others held in their laughter. Lindsay never made any attempts to hide her distaste for Maryse and most of the other divas.

"Lindsay please." Mike said to his sister before turning to Maryse. "I don't think us being friends is a good idea. Too much has happened. I'm happy with Tess. You should just find someone and be happy too."

"Well, I see this is really getting me no where especially with your guard dog here." Maryse said to him. "I will just go then." She smiled to herself as she walked away. Then she stopped and headed back toward the table. "We do need to decide what to do about the house though."

"I'll buy you out. Or we can just sell it."

"How about we meet tomorrow and talk?"

"I will call you." Mike said to her.

Maryse smiled as she walked away. By now, Alex and Tess were together in the hotel room. They just had to get Mike to the room and see them in bed together.

Alex knew that Tess thought he was Mike as they made love. He felt bad that he was doing this to his best friend but Maryse would ruin him if he didn't. Not only would Mike find out that Alex and Maryse had been sleeping together for months, he would also find out about Alex's part in helping Kelly try to break up John and Lindsay. But helping Kelly had been more about getting Lindsay for himself than her. All be it, like with Maryse, the sex was pretty good.

They had just finished when there was a knock on the door and Alex knew it was either Mike or Maryse. He walked to the door to see Maryse standing there.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. Mike left shortly after I did. Surely he'll be looking for this pathetic little bitch. Make sure when you open the door, you do it so he can see her in your bed."

"I know okay." Alex said annoyed. "I know the plan."

"Good. Then things will work out for us."

"Work out for you, you mean."

"Get over it Alex. If you had played along with Kelly better, then Lindsay would be the one in your bed. But you screwed that up and now she's engaged to Cena and having his baby." She knew Mike would be there soon so, she needed to leave. "Look just stick to the plan. I'm out of here."

Mike tried Tess' phone again and sighed when he didn't get her. "Damn, I hope she's okay."

"Maybe you should try Alex?" Randy suggested.

"Maybe you should have just gone back to the hotel with her." Lindsay said.

"I trust Alex. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." Mike replied as he dialed Alex's number. "No answer. I'm just going to go to Alex's room and see what's up? I have the key to ours so she is probably there."

"Let us know." Aubrie said as she and Randy headed out.

Lindsay and John followed. John could tell something was on Lindsay's mind. "What's going on Lind?"

"Something just doesn't feel right about this."

"How so?"

"I just don't know but something is off."

"I think it's your pregnancy brain. Everything is fine I'm sure. Alex wouldn't let Tess get hurt. He is too close to Mike for that."

"Maybe." She agreed. "Maybe it is my pregnancy brain."

Tess woke up and saw that she wasn't in her room. Her head hurt and she was suddenly cold. She looked up as the bathroom door opened and was even more confused when she saw Alex walk out of the bathroom in his boxers. It was then that she realized she was naked and she had no idea what exactly happened.

Both of them looked to the door as someone knocked on it. Alex walked over and opened the door wide.

"Mike..."

please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Mike stood there looking from one to the other trying to comprehend what was going on. Alex looked back over his shoulder at Tess who had by now gotten off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She looked at Mike who looked over at her for a moment, his eyes full of fire and then looked away.

"Get dressed Tess." She grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He pushed his way into the hotel room and closed the door.

"Mike..."

"I trusted you. I told everyone sitting at that table that you wouldn't let anything happen to her. That she'd be okay with you." Mike said in a low voice.

"I know what you're thinking..." Alex started. Mike's hand around his throat stopped him midsentence.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking. Or exactly what I want to do to you right now."

"I didn't...I didn't force her...to do anything." Alex croaked out as Tess came out of the bathroom dressed. Mike looked over at her.

"Is that true?"

"What?"

"Tell him. Tell him that I didn't force you to do anything." She looked between the two of them.

"Tess..."

"I...I don't remember. I drank that one drink and then I remember feeling dizzy. I...called for you. And you answered me. Mike, you answered me and told me you were there in bed with me." She said. Mike looked at Tess and then at Alex. And he grabbed Alex up by the neck again.

John and Lindsay were walking by on their way to their room when they heard the commotion from Alex's room. John opened the door and saw Mike had Alex pinned against the wall by the neck.

"Mike, what are you going?" John asked they walked in.

"He had sex with Tess. I know he forced her. She wouldn't sleep with him."

"I didn't force her." Alex croaked out again. "I would never do that."

"Tess, what happened?" Lindsay asked her friend who nearly in tears.

"I don't remember...I called for Mike. I talked to him. He told me he was there." She said letting the tears fall. Lindsay hugged her.

"What did you do to her?" Mike asked tightening his grip on Alex's throat.

"Mike, let him go man." John said pulling Mike away and he let go of Alex, who coughed to catch his breath.

"I didn't do anything to her. I brought her here because she didn't have her key to the room. We were both a little buzzed and things just happened." Alex looked at Mike and the Tess. "But I would never force myself on anyone. Mike, you know that. John, you have to know that. I would never do that."

"Mike, Tess loves you. She would never just sleep with some guy. You know that about her." Lindsay said. Mike ran his fingers through hair.

"But it has Linds." He said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked. She had never heard about Tess cheating on him and she assumed someone would have told her. "She wouldn't do that."

"Ask her. Ask her about what happened with her and Josh Kelso. The reason he kept hitting on her in the first place. When I went away to baseball camp."

"You were broken up when you went to baseball camp."

"Just ask her." Mike said. "Let her tell you everything."

Lindsay turned to Tess. "What happened? I know you. You're not a cheater. What happened?"

"Mike had just broken up with me and Josh found me crying. He was comforting me and it just sort of happened. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did." Tess said quietly. "But this is different Mike. I told you I don't remember exactly what happened but I called out for you and you talked to me."

"If you don't remember, how are you so sure you called out for me?" Tess closed her eyes and let a few tears fall. "How do I know that what happened with Alex didn't go like he said?"

"If you believe that, we don't belong together." She said as she slipped the ring off and lay in on the entertainment center before she walked past Lindsay and out of the room.

Lindsay turned to her brother. "You're an idiot. She loves you."

"I found her in his bed naked. She slept with him."

"Something is wrong with this picture." Lindsay said turning to Alex. "I will find out the truth and if you did something, no one will be able to save you from the ass kicking I will give you. Now I'm going to see to my friend." She turned back to her brother. "Give me the key to your room." Mike reached in his pocket and handed it to her. She looked over at John. "She's staying with us tonight. She's been through enough tonight." John nodded. She walked down the hallway and caught up with Tess. "Hey, let's get your stuff and you can stay with me and John tonight okay?" She nodded.

"I'm going home in the morning." Tess said. "I uh….just can't be here anymore right now." Tess sobbed and Lindsay hugged her.

"Alright." She took her arm and they headed to get her things. Once they had them they headed to her and John's room. She couldn't believe her brother and she couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on with it.

Once they were in the room, Tess called Aubrie who said she would be right over.

John looked over at Mike after they left Alex's room. "You sure changed your tune awfully fast in there." John said. "You do believe that she didn't sleep with him right? You saw her when she was leaving the club. She was damn near out of it."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I wanted to believe she wouldn't cheat on me the first time. But she did. She slept with that guy hours after we broke up. Why wouldn't she do it again?"

"Because you weren't broken up. You guys just got back together." John sighed. . "Mike, don't you think it's odd that Alex all of sudden started hanging out with us again and he offered to take Tess back to the hotel. Didn't you find that odd?"

"Yeah but Alex is or was a friend. I just don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her? Do you really believe all that stuff you've been saying the last few months about her being the missing part of you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you need to talk this out with her. You need to make this right."

"But how can I forgive this?"

"Mike, if you truly love her like you say, then you will hear her out and try. I would if it were Lindsay."

"Right." Mike sighed and headed with John to the room. He hoped Tess would talk to him. They got to the room and John opened the door. They were met with two sets of angry eyes and one set of sad ones.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Aubrie said as the door opened and she and Lindsay instictively stepped in front of Tess.  
>"He came to talk to her."<p>

"Hasn't he run his mouth enough tonight? Throwing accusations around like they were his fucking catch phrase?"

"Aubrie...they need to talk this out." John said.

"No. He needs to get a fucking clue and stop making her cry. For the last eleven years, she's held out hope that somehow he'd come back to her. That all those promises he made to her weren't just bullshit lies to get into her pants. And he did. He came back and things were the way they were before. Until tonight. And then Lindsay calls me and I come over here and find her in a heap on the bed sobbing into the pillow about how she didn't remember everything but how she knew she'd somehow let him down. How he'd lost his trust in her and how he didn't love her anymore just like before. And I will not let him wreck her again."

Lindsay looked at everyone in the room. "Maybe they should talk. It will help to get everything out in the open. Provided she wants to talk to him."

Tess sat there looking from Mike to Aubrie to Lindsay to John. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him. Would it do any good? She sighed.

"I'll talk to him." She said softly. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll call you guys when we're done." Aubrie looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Tess nodded and hugged her sister and her best friend. Aubrie looked at Mike.

"I'm watching you Mizanin. Don't you dare hurt my sister again." She said as she pushed past him. Mike looked over at Tess.

"You want to go back to our room?" She nodded. She still wasn't sure about talking to him but she knew she had to get things out in the open. She still planned on leaving the next morning. Maybe space is what they needed. They walked down the hallway in silence, not even touching. Not like people who only a few hours before had been in love, happy. Strangers. That's what it felt like. And she knew that no matter what happened, things would never be the same.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Mike opened the door to the hotel room and walked in with Tess behind him. He turned to look at her when the door closed and sat down on the bed. "So what happened?"

"We left the club, I started to feel dizzy. I thought it was just the drink. We got back here and I couldn't find my key. Alex said I could wait for you in his room. The dizziness wouldn't go away."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't remember much other than I said your name and you said yeah it was you. I don't remember having sex with him but I know I did." She looked at him. "I don't really know how it happened. I'm sorry."

"And you just expect me to believe that? That you don't remember?"

"It's the truth."

"How could you not remember?"

"I just don't. I didn't drink that much but I really don't remember."

Mike sighed. "I honestly don't know what to believe. You know you had sex with him but you don't remember it?"

"It's the truth, Mike." She looked at him. "If you don't believe me, then we have nothing else to say to each other. I'm going back home tomorrow morning. I can't be here."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I just can't be here with you right now. You don't believe me and maybe space is what we need right now." She said softly. "I'm going to go now." She said as she walked past him and toward the door.

"Tess, wait." He said. She turned to face him. "You forgot your ring."

"No I didn't. I can't wear that Mike. If you don't trust me enough to believe that I don't remember exactly what happened, then you don't love me. And if you don't love me, I can't accept that." She said as she walked out the door and headed back to John and Lindsay's room. She walked down the hallway and wiped the silent tears that fell down her face knowing that this time, things were truly over with Mike.

John watched as Lindsay paced the room. "Things will be okay." He said to her.

"I hope so" She said stopping. "Something just feels off with this. Doesn't it to you?"

"Can you give me more to go on?"

"I saw Maryse and Alex talking not that long ago. Then Alex is hanging out with Mike and us. He offers to take Tess back to the hotel and then all of a sudden, they end up having sex. Don't you think it's weird?" She sat down in front of him on the bed.

"I admit it's weird but that doesn't mean it's anything. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I mean it's obvious that Alex and Tess did sleep together. But she said she called for Mike and he was there."

John took her hand in his. "Baby, I think you're grasping here. But I do admit it's weird." They heard a knock on the door and Lindsay got up to answer. She saw Tess with tears streaking down her face.

"Honey, what happened?"

"It's over. It's actually really over. He told me he didn't know what to believe. I told him that if he felt that way, there was nothing left to say. He told me I'd forgotten my ring. I told him that if he couldn't believe me he didn't trust me. If he didn't trust me, he didn't love me and if he didn't love me, I couldn't accept it." Lindsay wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Lindsay said as they moved into the room. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going home. I need to be away from him."

"Is Aubrie going with you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to her." She looked from Lindsay to John. "I should probably get my own room for tonight. I don't want to impose you."

"You're not." John replied before Lindsay could. "You're welcome here. Please stay. This room just happens to have two bedrooms. So you are free to stay here."

"Thanks."

"Well, I think this is a girl talk so I'm going to go watch some TV." John said kissing Lindsay and heading into the other room.

"My brother will come around." Lindsay said. Tess shook her head.

"When we were kids, I would have believed that. Now, I'm not so sure.

Beth Phoenix was walking down the hallway headed back to her room to talk to her boyfriend on the phone but stopped when she heard voices.

"I'm coming clean Maryse. We never should have done this. You didn't see how angry he was or how broken she was that he didn't believe her."

"You tell and I'll make sure he gets those pictures. And I'll make sure they all know about how you tried to help Kelly get John away from Lindsay."

"Is all this really worth it? We're destroying lives here."

"It will be worth it when Mike is back with me where he belongs."

"It's not worth it to me."

"I would think about that. If John were to find out you were working with Kelly to break him and Lindsay up, he would make sure you stayed middle card or a jobber. Is that what you want?"

"No I don't want that."

"Then don't spoil the plan. Besides, if this works out, you could end up with Tess. You like her right? She was good in bed. It would be perfect." Maryse sighed. "Look, I will have Mike. And now that he's done with her, you can work your magic. You can finally be Mike. You had her believing it tonight."

Alex sighed. "Fine." He walked away before more could be said.

Beth stood there in shock listening. Maryse and Alex had set up Mike and Tess. She backed up a little bit and then continued walking as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Beth, how are you?" Maryse said when she walked by her.

"Maryse." Beth said walking on. She knew she had to tell everyone. She called Lindsay's phone when she got back to her room. She rolled her eyes when she didn't get an answer. "Hey Linds, its Beth. Call me back when you get this! It's important."

Lindsay heard her phone beeping signaling a message. She walked out of the bedroom where she had been with Tess. She hated that Mike didn't believe her about not remembering. Something wasn't right with this. Tess was not the type to cheat. She picked up her phone and saw she had a missed a call from Beth. She dialed her voicemail and then called Beth back

"Hey, Beth, what's going on?"

"Can you come down to my room? I need to talk to you." She looked over at Tess. She'd finally cried herself to sleep. "It's about Mike."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Maryse walked to the door of Mike's hotel room and smiled before she knocked. She knew she'd have to play innocent. Like she had no idea what was going on. She smiled when he opened the door. But she soon masked the smile with a look of concern.

"You alright?" she asked as she walked into the room behind him.

"No. My life is falling apart." He said. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to talk about the house but if this is a bad time….."

"No, we can talk. It's fine. How about a drink?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Why don't you have a seat and I'll fix us both one okay?" She poured them both a drink and sat down beside him. "So, what happened? You can talk to me."

"I would prefer not to go into it. So, what about the house?"

"We bought it together so we need to decide if we will sell or keep it?"

"I don't want to keep it. Let's just sell it and we can split the profits."

"Alright. Mike, I know things didn't end the best between us but you can talk to me. We were together a while."

"It's just I feel so betrayed right now."

"What happened?"

"Tess and I broke up. It doesn't even matter why. We….just can't be together anymore." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and closed his eyes. He pulled back to look at her remembering all the good times that they'd had together and before he'd even realized it, he'd leaned in and kissed her.

Lindsay sat in Beth's room and listened as Beth related what she'd heard. "I fucking knew there was more to this than we knew. That sneaky bitch."

"Alex isn't innocent in this but she's blackmailing him."

"It's time to confront that whore and make her tell him the truth." Lindsay got up and walked out. She got almost to Mike's room when she ran into Aubrie. "Hey, you got a minute."

"Sure." Aubrie said to her. "What's up?"

"I found out some things and you need to know."

"Alright. What's up?" Aubrie said.

"Maryse and Alex set Mike and Tess up. Apparently, she has some pictures Alex doesn't want to get out and she's using them against him. Along with the fact that he tried to help Kelly split me and John up last year. Maryse said if he helped her get Mike back, he'd be in the clear."

"That low down dirty bitch!"

"We have to tell Tess and Mike."

"I agree but we have to play this carefully. Mike needs to hear from Maryse what she did. She needs to confess and I know she won't confess to him."

"We need help so we need Randy and John."

"Alright. Let's make plans to meet tomorrow. We have to get a plan up to make sure Maryse gets what's coming to her. I'm going to kick the crap out of that whore."

"Lindsay. Let me kick the whore. You're pregnant. Take care of little Cena there."

Tess woke up and sighed. She pulled out her phone and booked a flight and called a cab. She needed distance. She needed to be home. She packed up her stuff and slipped out of the room, catching the elevator to the lobby. She'd send Lindsay and Aubrie a text when she landed and let them know she was safe. She sighed as she sat there and waited for her flight to be called. For a brief moment, she'd thought she'd get her happily ever after but now, it was over and she'd lost Mike for good.

PLease Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Lindsay walked back toward her room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Maryse walking away from the door to Mike's room with her shoes in her hand. She wanted to scratch her eyes out right then but she knew she couldn't.

"Lindsay." Maryse said with a smile as she walked by.

She held her temper as she got back to her room. She walked in and heard the TV from her and John's room. She walked over to the guest room and saw it empty. She headed to the other bedroom and saw John asleep. She decided not to wake him and sent Tess a text asking her where she was. She sighed when she didn't get a reply. This was all a big mess and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. And make Maryse and Alex pay for what they'd done.

Mike sat in his room thinking about things. He and Tess were over and he had slept with Maryse. He wasn't sure exactly of what his feelings were for Maryse. He loved Tess but he just couldn't see past her cheating with Alex. He twirled the ring over and over again on his finger. He'd given it to her twice now. And both times she'd ended up giving it back to him. He put it down on the nightstand and covered his hands with his face. Why couldn't he and Tess ever get things right?

The next morning, Lindsay and John headed downstairs to have breakfast with Aubrie and Randy. The girls wanted to share what they knew and get the guys help in busting Alex and Maryse.

"So, what did the two most beautiful girls in the world want to talk to us about?" John asked.

"How we need your help. Maryse and Alex set Tess and Mike up. Maryse blackmailed Alex into helping her."

"What do you mean they set them up?" Randy asked.

"Alex put something in her drink and then they had sex and made sure Mike came to that room. Maryse wanted them to break up and she made sure they did."

"And you ladies have a plan?" John asked his fiancée. "And it better not involve Lindsay kicking the crap out of anyone. She doesn't need to that while pregnant."

"Oh don't worry, I won't let her kick anyone's ass. That's why we need your help." Aubrie said as her phone rang. She looked at it and answered it. "Thank God you're okay. Why did you just up and leave in the middle of the night?"

"I just needed to. Tell everyone I'm okay and I just need some time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." Aubrie hung up after Tess. "She's home. She just had to get away from everything."

"I can't really blame her." Lindsay replied. "I'm just glad she is okay."

"Ladies, what is your plan?" John asked.

"We were thinking that Randy could get her or Alex to talking about what happened. You could arrange for Mike to be there and hear it and we could go from there." Lindsay said. John and Randy nodded.

"So when did you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible."

Tess walked into the apartment and put her things away. She still couldn't believe how everything had happened. She pushed play on the answering machine.

"Hi this Josh Anderson with Creative Communication and designs. I am calling for Tess Bauer. We've looked over your resume and the samples you provided us and we'd be honored if you wanted to head up our Canadian office. You'd start in a few weeks and of course you'd have to relocate. Give us a call when you've made your decision."

Tess was shocked. This was the dream job. A chance to be the boss. She had forgotten that she had even applied for the job. She thought it about and realized that maybe this was the perfect opportunity. She could put some distance between herself and things. She picked up the phone and called the number back and accepted it. They gave her all the information she needed and she told them she'd be there in a few days. She'd tell Lindsay and Aubrie in a few days. They'd try to talk her out of it of course. But it was what she needed to do for herself. A fresh start was what she needed.

Mike walked down to the restaurant to have breakfast the next morning still looking a little defeated. He had to put a brave face on and act like he was okay. Otherwise, everyone would know what had happened between him and Tess. More importantly, everyone would know that she'd cheated on him. He walked in and saw Lindsay and Aubrie with John and Randy. He slowly walked over to the table.

"Can I join you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah man, sit." John said before anyone could say anything.

Mike ordered breakfast and the group was pretty much silent. He turned to his sister. "Are you going home for a few days? To Ohio I mean."

"I probably will to see Tess and mom said something about the wedding." She replied. She noticed Aubrie glaring at him and then she looked over and saw Maryse looking at him. "Mike, can I speak with you outside for a minute?"

"As long as you promise not to hit me or anything." He replied.

"I make no such promises but I promise to try not to hit you."

"Alright." He got up and followed her out. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why is Maryse looking at you? And why was she leaving your room last night? Did you sleep with her?"

"Lind, I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Just tell me. Did you sleep with Maryse only hours after you and Tess broke up?"

"Yes, I slept with her. She and I dated for a while. And Tess slept with someone while we were still together."

"Are you getting back together with Maryse?"

"I don't know."

Lindsay sighed. "Mike, you're my brother and I love you. But think before you get back with that whore." She didn't say anything else before walking back into the restaurant. He followed closely behind her. "And for God sake, keep it in your pants until you know the facts alright?"

"What else is there left to know? She had sex with Alex."

"And you don't feel it in your gut that there's more to the story than that? Tess loves you Mike. And if you really love her the way you say you do, you need to think about this situation and you need to talk this out with her. Now, I think it's best for Aubrie and I to go. You can hang out with John and Randy for the rest of the day."

"Alright." He sat back down at the table.

Aubrie and Lindsay kissed John and Randy goodbye and headed out. They had things to do. Mike looked at John and Randy after they left.

"I guess they both are very pissed at me."

"I think that's a safe bet" John replied. "You know if you piss off one, you pissed them all off."

"I just don't see why they are pissed at me when I didn't cheat."

"Because they believe there is more to the story." Randy replied. "And what I understand, Maryse was seen doing the walk of shame out of your room last night."

"So what if she was? I caught my fiancé in bed with Alex."

"One more little snippy ass remark and I'll kick the shit out of you myself. I may not have grown up with those girls like you did but I know them well enough to know that Tess is a good girl and she never would have just up and cheated on you. She loves you too much for that." Randy said getting up from the table. "I'll see you later."

Mike looked at John. "Are you pissed at me too?"

"I just don't know why you would want to start up with Maryse again. I know you're hurt because of what happened but she made you miserable. How many times did you come to mine and Lindsay's room because she was annoying the shit out of you?"

"I'm not really starting up anything with Maryse. It was one night of sex. It didn't really mean anything."

"As much as that makes you sounds like an ass, I really hope that is the case. Because Mike, no one wants Maryse around." John put down some money for the check. "Well, let's go see if we can't do something fun in this city."

Neither noticed that Maryse had been nearby and listened to their conversation. Her eyes narrowed at Mike. He'd been using her? She huffed and walked back over to the table with the other girls. She'd get her man. If it was the last thing she ever did. And she knew just how to do it. She sent Alex a text telling him to go to Ohio and find Tess. Once Mike saw that it wasn't a onetime thing between the two of them, he'd forget all about Tess and come running back.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Alex sat on the plane still wondering how he'd gotten mixed up with Maryse's scheme in the first place. But he already knew the answer to that. He looked out the window as the plane made its final decent into the airport. He had to figure out some way to convince Tess to even talk to him. Let alone go out with him. He'd thought so many times about going to John and Mike and confessing the truth. Telling them everything that had happened. But he wasn't sure what they would say to him if he did tell him the truth. And he was sure it would be the end of his career. The career he'd worked so hard to get. No, he was in too deep to back out now and he knew he would do whatever he had to do to protect himself.

He landed in Ohio and headed to Tess's apartment. He had gotten the address from Maryse. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain things. He walked up and knocked on the door.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Tess asked shocked to see him standing there.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Can I come in?"

Tess hesitated for a minute. She wasn't sure letting him in was a good idea but against her better judgment, she did. "Just for a minute."

"Thanks." Alex walked in and turned to her. "Tess, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I never meant for what happened to happen."

"Alright."

"But I don't regret it. I wasn't expecting to feel something for you after that night. But I do. I was hoping you would be open to maybe exploring that now that you and Mike are done." She looked at him. "I'm sorry to be so blunt about it but I do feel a connection with you. Like we could have something great together. If you were willing to give it a try."

Tess stood there looking at him. She thought for a minute. It would seem that she and Mike were over. Could it really hurt to have dinner with Alex?

"Maybe we could try to have dinner. Just something simple. I can't say I feel something for you. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to have dinner."

"Great." He smiled. "Just tell me when."

"How about tonight? Around 7?" He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be here to pick you up around 7." He said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned and left and headed to his hotel.

Lindsay and Aubrie sat in Lindsay's hotel room thinking about how to get Maryse to tell Randy everything and then have Mike over hear. "Well John can get Mike to where we need him to be. We only have to worry about getting Maryse to admit things."

"Randy has a way of getting people to talk. And it would help if we staged a fight or something. If she didn't think we were together anymore, she'd open up to him a little better."

"Okay. You talk to Randy about that and what you can fight about" Lindsay replied. "John will get Mike to the place and once he hears, that will be it for that French whore in my brother's life."

"Lind, I have never seen you dislike someone so much."

"She just made my brother's life miserable. I'm going to make sure she doesn't get another chance." Aubrie nodded and headed back to her room to talk to Randy.

Mike and John went to the gym and worked out for a while. They stopped to take a break and John looked at his phone. He saw he had a message from Lindsay. 'The plan is in motion. Make sure Mike's back in the arena locker room in an hour.'

John texted her back that they would be there. He hoped this worked like the girls wanted. But he wasn't convinced that Maryse would confess to Randy.

Randy looked over at Aubrie as they approached the locker room door. "You sure about this?"

"It's the only way for Mike to learn the truth. Sorry in advance for anything I say or do." She said. He nodded.

"You can make it up to me later. You ready?" She nodded. "Mike has every reason to be pissed off. Your sister had sex with his friend and they were supposed to be engaged." He shouted causing her to turn and look at him.

"She doesn't remember how she ended up in bed with him and if he was any kind of friend, he wouldn't have taken advantage of her when she was in such a state in the first place."

"How do you know he took advantage? Because Tess told you? Maybe she was just trying to cover up the fact that she wanted to have sex with him."

Maryse stood on the other side of the locker room door listening. She had to smile that this was causing issues in another relationship.

"My sister isn't like that. She wouldn't cheat. She loves Mike."

"Yet she did cheat."

"Are all wrestlers' meatheads or is it just you and Mike? That motherfucker did something to her and I don't know what it is, but I will find out."

"Good luck with that princess. Wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything." He said. She slapped him in the face.

"You know what, fuck you. You're just as bad as he is." She said as she walked away. She would really have to make the slap up to him later. Randy stood there, his hand to his cheek and punched the locker room door. Maryse jumped and Randy looked at her.

"Were you listening?"

"I couldn't help it." She said. "You guys were loud."

"I just can't believe her. I mean she just doesn't want to admit that her sister is a cheater. I mean she knew Alex for what a week and then bam, she sleeps with him."

"Those girls are bad news."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"That's why I came up with a plan to help Mike see their true nature and realize where he really belongs." Maryse said. Randy smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Let's just say that maybe Tess had a little help being in Alex's bed the other night."

"Really? What exactly did you do?" He asked knowing Mike and John were nearby.

John and Mike arrived at the arena when Lindsay had told John to be there. They walked to the locker room area and John saw Maryse and Randy talking. They got closer but remained hidden from view. Mike wondered what Maryse and Randy were talking about until he heard Maryse said that Tess had a little help in being in Alex's bed.

"Slipped a couple little pills in her drink. Worked like a charm. Actually, Kelly gave me the idea. She and Alex tried to use it on Cena and Lindsay last year. It's a shame she didn't have my will power." Maryse said oblivious to the fact that Mike and John had walked up behind her.

"Wow, so you drugged her and she slept with Alex."

"Yep. Simple as pie. If Kelly hadn't screwed up with it, she would have Cena right now. But stupid girl put it in someone else's drink instead of his. I made sure not to make that mistake. Then it was just up to Alex to get her alone and then make sure Mike walked in. So easy."

"So, Tess was telling the truth? She really didn't remember any of it?" Mike said causing Maryse to turn around and looked at him."You and Alex pretty much raped her. There's….there's no way in hell she would have done it otherwise." He said.

"Mike, let me explain…."

"Explain what? How you lied to me? How you used my best friend against me and took advantage of the woman I love."

"You mean you still love that pathetic sad sack after all of this?"

"Yes, I do. And I hope like hell she believes that when I go crawling back to apologize." Lindsay walked up with a ticket for him.

"If you hurry, you can be there by morning."

"Thanks, sis."

"What should we do about Maryse?" Mike looked at her and smiled.

"Whatever you see fit." He took the ticket and headed out. He hoped Tess would talk to him.

Lindsay looked at Maryse. "I knew you were up to no good. Have you finally got it? Mike doesn't want you. He loves Tess and she is his soul mate. So, I suggest you take your skanky whore ass and go peddled your worthless self to someone who might be desperate enough to date you."

Tess answered the door a few minutes before 7 and smiled a little at Alex. He stepped into the apartment and handed her the rose he'd brought with him.

"You look nice." He said as he stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. He looked around the place noticing for the first time all the boxes. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah, I'm moving to Canada. I got a great job offer and it just came at the right time."

"Wow that's exciting." He said. "So, shall we go to dinner? You can tell me all about this new job."

She grabbed her purse and took his arm as they headed out. They were soon on their way to the restaurant. So far they had just made small talk. They were seated by the water fall in the restaurant. Once their order was taken Alex asked her about the job.

"So, tell me about this job?"

"Head of the Canadian office. I'm a graphic designer and I sent in the application and resume at least six months ago. Before...everything happened. I got back and there was a message on the machine. Guess things not panning out with Mike was a good thing after all. I can finally get further with my work." She said sadly. Alex looked over at her and nodded sadly. He hated himself right then even more than he already did.

"What about Aubrie? Have you told her?"

"I'll call her and Lindsay when I'm settled. Let them know then. I think its better that way. Aubrie's got her modeling career and Randy. Lindsay's got the photography, the baby and John plus a wedding to plan. There's nothing left for me here. It's time for a fresh start. I've been living in the past for far too long anyway." She said as she took a sip of her water. "So, in light of everything that's happened, I think I should know a little something about you."

"There really isn't that much. I went to Boston College and I played football. Then I set my sights on the WWE and here I am. Not exactly where I thought my career would be but I'm making my way." He smiled. "I think there is so much out there really for everyone."

"Yeah I guess there is." She smiled. She was surprisingly having a nice time with him. Something she didn't expect when she accepted the date.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for the way things went down while we were on the road. I...didn't expect for things to happen like that. But I have to be honest. I'm not entirely sorry they did. You're a great person and if it's okay...I'd like to keep in touch when you do move. Maybe come visit every once in a while?"

"I guess that would be okay." She smiled.

"Great. Then if you're ready, let's head out." He paid the bill and they headed back to her place.

It had been a nice evening and she'd had a great time with him. She really realized it was time to move on. Her new life was waiting her in Canada.

please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Tess was up early the next morning, making sure the final arrangements were made for her things to be transferred to Canada. She thanked the movers and got her carry on and suitcases together before she caught a cab to the airport.

Mike sat on the plane frustrated as hell. There'd been a six hour delay with the flight due to a lightning storm. But he'd worked out a plan to go to the apartment and tell her everything. Tell her how stupid he'd been and how he'd do anything for another chance to prove it to her. He barely waited for the wheels to touch down before he jumped off the plane and hailed a cab to her apartment, their apartment he corrected. The place they'd spent so many happy memories together and where it had all come crashing down the first time. He tipped the driver a 100 dollar bill and jumped out of the cab running up the stairs calling her name. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the door and noticed it empty except for an old bed frame and a box. One of the movers came up and looked at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I uh...where...where is the woman who lived here?"

"Not real sure. She asked us to pack up and ship her things. Your name wouldn't be Mike would it?" Mike nodded. "She asked me to give you this envelope if you showed up." The man said as he handed Mike the envelope. Mike nodded.

"Can...Can I have a few minutes please?" The man nodded and walked back down to his truck to have a smoke. Mike walked in, his eyes darting around the room, his mind flooding with memories. He'd been too late. He hopped up on the counter and opened the envelope, the chain of the necklace he'd given her sliding into the palm of his hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes again as he read the note she'd written him. Five words. It's time I moved on.

He couldn't believe he was too late. He headed out to the movers and asked them where they were moving her things. They said company policy wouldn't let them tell him. He sighed and got out his phone. He called Lindsay. She was certain to know what was going on.

"Mike?" Lindsay asked when she picked up her phone.

"Yeah. I'm here in Ohio and Tess isn't here."

"What?" Lindsay asked shocked. "Where is she?"

"I don't' know. The apartment is empty and movers were here moving her things. They won't tell me where. Do you know?"

"I have no idea. Let me call her and see I can get an answer." Lindsay hung up and quickly dialed Tess's phone.

Tess looked at the phone when the cab pulled up to the house she now owned. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"I was going to call you when I got settled. I got a job offer in Canada. I couldn't pass it up. Tell Aubrie I'm fine. And I'll call her soon."

"What do you mean you took a job in Canada?"

"Lindsay, this is a dream job. I couldn't turn it down. Tell Aubrie I will call her." Tess hung up before Lindsay could say anything else.

Lindsay turned to John, Aubrie and Randy. "Tess took a job in Canada. She said she would call you later Aubrie."

"She got the job." Aubrie said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"She sent in her resume and samples of her work to this design firm like 6 to 8 months ago. She thought it was a long shot but apparently, they liked her work. It's in Ontario. Creative Communications and Design. She must have accepted it when she thought her relationship with Mike was truly over."

"I guess so." Lindsay replied. "Should we tell Mike where she is? I don't want her angry with me but I want my brother happy."

Aubrie thought for a few minutes. "I will call her and talk to her. And we will go from there. Lindsay, don't tell Mike yet. Let me talk to her."

"Alright." Lindsay agreed.

Tess smiled as she looked around her new place. She'd left most everything that reminded her of Mike behind. A fresh start she'd told herself. That's what she'd needed. She looked down as her cell phone rang again and answered it seeing it was Aubrie.

"You're such a worry wart."

"Well, you move and don't tell anyone. I find out when Lindsay called you."

"I needed a change Aubrie. This is a great job and one I have wanted. My time with Mike is over and I need to move on."

"Yeah but you don't understand." Aubrie said before Tess cut her off.

"Aubrie, I'm moving on and I'm happy. I will call you soon." She hung up before more could be said.

Aubrie looked at the phone and sighed. "She said her time with Mike was over and she needed to move on. I don't know what we should do."

"I think it's time to tell Mike where she is and let things happen from there." Lindsay said as she called Mike back.

"Hey..."

"She's in Ontario. She took a job there when she figured things were over between the two of you. I'm booking your ticket now. Get your ass to the airport." Lindsay hung up and turned to see John, Randy and Aubrie looking at her. "What?"

"Don't you think we should let them decide things?" John said to his fiancée. He noticed the look she was giving him. "Never mind, I agree with whatever you want."

"Good." She quickly used her Iphone to book Mike's ticket. It was time the truth came out and they really talked about things.

Tess sat down in her chair trying to ignore the pain in her head. She'd felt a little dizzy on the plane. A little nauseous. But she'd tried to chalk that up to the excitement of starting over. There was a knock on the door and she forced herself to get up and answer it. She had barely registered that it was Alex when the room began to spin and she lurched forward and passed out in his arms.

Alex picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the room. He laid her down and went to get a glass of water and a wet rag for her. He sat down on the sofa by her and put the wet rag across her forehead. He looked at her and she was starting to wake up.

"Hey, what happened back there?" He asked.

Tess looked around and knew she was in her place. "I had a headache and then I got dizzy."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"I don't know. A few days."

"I know this is kind of a personal question but uh...have you had your monthly..." she looked at him for a moment and thought. Her face turned white when she realized she hadn't. She was late. By almost three weeks. "I guess by that expression, you haven't."

She shook her. "No, I'm late." She couldn't believe it. She guessed with the move and everything she hadn't noticed.

"You should take a test or go see the doctor." He said handing her the glass of water. "I'll be back in a few. I'm going to the drug store. You call your doctor." She nodded. "Do you need anything else while I'm out?" She shook her head.

She sat there after he left. She could be pregnant and right then she was unsure about the father. Odds were it was Mike's but there was a chance it might be Alex's. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. Yes she had wanted a family but with Mike. She wasn't sure about being a single mom.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Mike landed at the airport in Ontario and hailed a cab. He'd somehow managed to get the address to Tess' new place. He'd decided on the plane that he wasn't going to leave without talking to her first. And if she wasn't there, he'd wait as long as it took to make her listen.

Tess sat on the doctor's exam table and closed her eyes. He'd just confirmed she was pregnant. Not that the test hadn't done that already. And the baby had been conceived in early May. Which meant it was Mike's. She thanked the doctor and headed out. She had some thinking to do about everything. This wasn't something she had planned or thought would happen.

Once she arrived home, she put all the information the doctor had given her on the table. She had no idea what she was going to do. She and Mike were over and she was trying to move on. But now she was pregnant. Could she raise the child alone? Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and looked out at Mike.

"Hey..." he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"We've done all the talking we needed to do."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have." She tried to close the door but he wouldn't let her.

"Please let's talk." Mike said walking in. "I found out some things and I think you need to know."

She sighed. She was trying to get over him. "I don't need to know that you're back with Maryse or whatever. Just go Mike."

"I know you sleeping with Alex was a mistake. He and Maryse drugged you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maryse confessed everything to Randy. She slipped a couple of pills into your drink. Then Alex took you back to the hotel and took advantage of the situation." Tess looked up as Alex came into view behind Mike.

"Is it true?" Tess asked causing Mike to turn around and look at him. "Did you and Maryse set this whole thing up?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Alex closed his eyes and sighed. "Just when I was starting to think you were a nice guy. I think it's best if you go Alex. Just...go and don't ever come back."

"Tess...please just..."

"I trusted you. I trusted you to take care of her. To look out for her." Mike said. "But you used her. Took advantage of her when she was vulnerable."

"And you went and jumped back into bed with Maryse just hours after you broke up with her. You didn't love her enough to trust her. So you're really no better than me. Get off your high horse Mike. Neither one of us are worthy of her." Alex said as he put the bag of stuff down on the table and left.

"Why'd you come here? To tell me this so I'd fall back into your arms and everything would be fine? You didn't trust me Mike. You didn't. And the only reason you're here now is because you found out the truth."

"No...that's..."

"Yes it is. You heard the truth and you came swooping back in to apologize. And I'm just supposed to be this lovesick fool I've always been who falls down at your feet again. I can't play this game anymore Mike. We've tried. Twice actually. And we failed both times. We weren't meant to be."

"Yes we are. Tess, we can get passed this."

"No, you didn't trust me and without trust we have nothing. Just go." She opened the door. "GO!"

Mike looked at her. "I'm not giving up. I know we belong together." He walked to the door. "I know we do and I'm not leaving. I'm just going to go to a hotel. And I'll be back tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. I'll keep coming back for as long as I have to to make you see how sorry I am. And how much I want us to work." He said. "I love you Tess and nothing is ever going to change that." She closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "Tess...please just talk to me. Please?"

"I can't deal with this right now. Just go." She said shutting the door. She couldn't deal with him. She needed time alone to process everything.

Mike sighed as he stood at the door. He wasn't giving up. They would talk but he would do as she asked and leave her for now.

He walked down to the cab and saw Alex sitting by a rental car waiting. He told the cabbie to hold on a minute and then walked over. "I should beat the shit out of you."

"You should. I deserve it. I'm sorry Mike. I really am."

"Why are you even here?"

"Because Tess is a nice person. And now with the baby coming..."

"Baby?!"

"Yeah. She found out yesterday. She's due in February. Which means it can't be mine." Alex said. "She didn't tell you?" Mike shook his head.

"No. But thanks for telling me." He said as he punched Alex in the jaw. "Now stay the fuck away from her or I'll kill you." He walked back to the cab and pulled out his phone. He called Lindsay and waited for her to answer.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah. She didn't take the news too well. And I found out...you're going to be an aunt."

"What?" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Apparently, Tess is pregnant." Mike said holding the phone away from his ear as Lindsay was screaming with excitement.

"This is wonderful. Now you guys will definitely be getting back together."

"I don't know. She didn't tell me about the baby."

"She didn't? Then how did you know?"

"Alex told me."

"Alex?"

"Yeah he was here. He and Tess were friends until I told her what happened. I've got to get her to talk to me."

"You will. Give her tonight to deal with this and come back in the morning and talk to her."

"Yeah. Thanks Lind, I will do just that." He hung up and headed over to the cab. He started to get in but changed his mind. He told the cab he wasn't needed and headed back up to Tess's. He sat down outside her door. He wasn't going to take the chance that she might leave during the night.

Tess looked out the door and sighed. He was sitting on the doorstep. She decided that she didn't care. He could sit out there all night if he wanted. She wasn't worried. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she knew it was a lie. She jerked the door open and he looked up at her.

"You ready to talk?" he asked. She shook her head.

"But I can't just leave you out here on the doorstep. Lindsay would never forgive me. You can sleep on the couch." She said as she let him in the house. She turned to the hallway and went to get some blankets. She walked back into the living room and put them on the sofa. "Goodnight, Mike."

She walked back to her bedroom before he could say anything. Mike sighed once she was gone. At least he was inside now. He just had to get her to talk to him. He had to make her see that he loved her and that he'd do whatever it took to win her back. Whatever it took to make this chance the last one he would need. He got the couch ready and laid down, sighing to himself before he chuckled a little. This hadn't been the first time they'd had a fight and he'd ended up sleeping on the couch. And he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

PLease Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Mike woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Tess throwing up. He got off the couch and headed to the bathroom holding her hair back, wetting a wash cloth and rubbing her back. When she was okay, he helped her up and stood in the doorway and watched as she brushed her teeth.

"You know, my mom has told me stories of the killer morning sickness she had when she was pregnant with me. And apparently, Cena's been the one with the cravings and sickness with Lindsay." She looked over at him and stopped brushing as the realization sat in that he knew. "Were you ever going to tell me?" She started brushing her teeth again and spit into the sink.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "Probably. But it doesn't really matter now. We're not together anymore. And we won't be. I won't keep you or Lindsay from the baby. I would never do that. But that's it. You're here for our baby and that's it."

"You know just like I do that's never going to be it. We've got too much history."

"And our history has proven no matter how much we want to be together, we can't make it work. Something or someone always gets in the way. It's time we face it. You can be a part of the baby's life as much as you want. You, Lindsay, your parents. You all can see the baby."

"Being around for the baby isn't good enough. I don't want to miss anything Tess. I want to be around for their first steps, first words, and first day of school. I want to sit up with you on Christmas Eve and put together toys. I want to be there with you when we argue with our child when they get to be a teenager. I want to be there to take them to college. On their wedding day. And I want to have more babies. With you. I want us to grow old and gray together like we always planned it. Like it was always supposed to be. I'm sorry about everything that's gone down between us. But I'm not sorry that I love you. That you have my heart and you always will."

"Mike..."

"No, Tess. No. I love you. And I know you love me too. I know this isn't over for you either." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He felt her kiss him back. He pulled away and smiled. "I do love you and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know that and making this up to you. We're meant to be together."

Tess looked at him. She did love him. "I love you too."

He smiled. "Can I come into the bedroom now?" She stood there thinking for a minute before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her room. She laughed when he laid her down on the bed and climbed in beside her. "How in the hell did you ever agree to take this job? It's fucking freezing." She laughed.

"Wimp."

"So when are we due?"

"The end of February." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Marry me."

"We just got back together."

"I don't care. I don't want to wait. We can do it tomorrow. And I can move here to live with you. You loved me enough to let me go once. Now I'm showing you I love you enough to follow you." She smiled and leaned in and kissed him again.

"Lindsay's going to kill us." He smiled.

"So will Aubrie." He said. "But it'll be worth it to finally call you mine. Forever this time." She nodded slightly.

"Forever."

She had to smile. They were giving it another chance. They were getting married and she agreed with him. She didn't want to wait. She couldn't wait to be his wife.

"Do you think he's sitting outside her door still?" Lindsay asked John as they sat in the hotel room. He was watching sports center while she was looking over some proofs.

"I doubt it. I think Tess gave in and let him inside the apartment but she is making him sleep on the sofa."

"Are you psychic now, Mr. Cena?" She asked as she got on the bed and kissed him.

"Maybe but I also know Tess is a nice person. She wouldn't let him sleep outside."

"I really hope they work it out."

"They will. Just give it time." He smiled. "But let's let them work this out for now. And focus on you and me."

She leaned in and kissed him. She hoped that Mike and Tess really worked it out but for that moment she was focused on her fiancée as they made love.

Aubrie lay awake in Randy's arms still a little shocked by the news she'd gotten from Lindsay. Tess was pregnant and Mike had set up camp right outside her door. She loved the idea of being an Aunt. But she was nervous for Tess too. She hoped they worked things out and Mike didn't hurt her again. She looked up when she felt Randy's arms tighten around her. She smiled up at him.

"Tess is a big girl. She can handle it."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" She asked him.

"Because you and she are close. You worry about her. But I think she can handle things. It will be fine."

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him.

"And know that Mike knows the truth, it should be a matter of time before they're back together."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. Because you and Tess are the same. When you love, you love with your whole heart. And so does she. And Mike and I are alike in the fact that because you guys are so easy to love, we'll do whatever we have to do to keep you." She smiled at him.

"Did you just tell me you loved me?"

"Yes."

"Say it again."

"I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and they were soon making love with the thoughts of her sister and Mike out of their minds.

Lindsay lay in the hotel room with John. She hoped that Mike and Tess could work things out. They were having a baby and that bonded them.

"You're too deep in thought, babe." John said to her as they laid there.

"I know. I just want Mike and Tess happy and I know the only way they can be is together. Like you and me. I can't picture my life without you and I don't want too. You, me and our baby always."

"I feel the same." He kissed her. "You don't have to worry about being without me. I'm going to be with you forever." She smiled and kissed him and drifted off to sleep hoping that everyone got their happily ever after.

Mike laid there in the middle of the night, Tess lying on his chest and smiled. Things were back on track now. They would be married in a couple of hours and Tess was having his baby. The first of many he hoped. He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't think of anything better than being in this moment with her.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Mike smiled and pulled Tess close kissing her hungrily on the lips. He pulled away and smiled before he thanked the justice of the peace and they walked outside to the car.

"I can't believe we just did that." She said. He smiled.

"Now you're stuck with me."

"We need to tell Lindsay and Brie." She said. His cell phone rang and he smiled.

"Speak of the devil...Hello?"

"Why have you not been picking up your phone? What's going on with you and Tess?" Lindsay asked him.

"Well, hello to you too and how are you?" He said.

"I'm fine. Now tell me what's going on?"

"I will tell you when I get home."

"Does that mean things didn't go well with Tess?" Lindsay asked a little disappointed.

"I will explain everything later. Now, I have to go. I will talk to you soon." He hung up and looked at Tess. "What? It's not something you tell people over the phone. We'll fly to the next show, we'll tell them we're married and that I'm moving to Canada to be with you. So we can be a family." She smiled and nodded.

Lindsay hung up and looked at John. "He said he would tell me when he got home. I hope that means everything went well with Tess."

"I'm sure it does." John said to her. "Now, your mom sent you some things UPS. I think its wedding stuff."

Lindsay sighed and picked up the box. She opened and saw it was indeed wedding stuff. "My mom sent me reception menus and music lists. Basically a big book of decisions to make." She sighed. "I'm beginning to think eloping is the way to go. We should just go to Vegas or the Caribbean and just get married."

"Your parents would kill us."

"Nah, we're giving them a grandchild."

"I don't think that would appease your mom. She's set on this wedding before the baby comes."

"I know but I don't see why she wants it so big. Something simple would be perfect." Lindsay sighed.

"Lindsay, you're not one to let your mom tell you want your wedding should be. So why don't you just tell her what you want."

She smiled and kissed him. "Am I marrying someone smarter than me?"

"Nope, you will always be smarter." He smiled and kissed her and then kissed her stomach. "And we know our child will be a genius."

She laughed just as someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" She said as John walked over to answer it.

"Maryse? What are you doing here?" John asked as Lindsay joined him at the door.

"Get lost you whore." Lindsay said to her. "You're not welcomed here."

"I was looking for Mike." Maryse said to them. "I wanted to explain things."

"There's no need. He's over it and he's with Tess. And they're having a baby. Yeah, that's right. A baby. So you've lost."

"You aren't serious?" Maryse laughed. "You're lying to get me to back off."

"It's the truth Maryse. Mike and Tess are having a baby. You need to move on and leave them alone." John said to her. "Now, go." He shut the door before more could be said.

"I hope that makes her leave things along." Lindsay said to him as they walked back to the bed. John nodded and pulled her to him. He hoped Maryse did the point.

Mike and Tess sat on the plane heading the next city. They were going to tell everyone their news. Tess smiled as she laid her head on Mike's shoulder. She couldn't believe they were married and expecting. She honestly thought their time was up. But obviously they were meant to be together.

She looked up when he squeezed her hand and smiled. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Just thinking."

"Things are going to be fine."

"I just wonder how everyone is going to take the news."

"They will all be happy. They were happy about the baby." He smiled. "And they will be happy about this too. My parents might be a little upset about missing the wedding but they will get over it and be happy."

She smiled and kissed him. "I hope so."

"I know so. Lindsay and Aubrie will be so happy. Those two have always wanted us together." She nodded. "I know this was the right thing to do. I love you. More than anything in the world. And we can raise this baby together. And have a few more." She smiled. "This is the way things were always meant to be."

"I love you Mike." He smiled.

"I know you do. And I love you too. We're about to land." He said. "Why don't you sit back and relax a little?"

She took his hand as the plane prepared to land. She was still nervous but excited for everyone to know about her and Mike.

Aubrie sat in the hotel room with Randy. "I can't believe Tess hasn't called me yet. I really want to know what's up with her and Mike." Her phone went off. She smiled a little and Randy looked at her.

"Babe?"

"I guess the wait's over. Tess just sent me a message. She's here. With Mike."

"That's got to be a good sign right?"

"I think so." Aubrie replied. "Now we just have to find out what happened with them. And something tells me it's possibly something good. They want to meet us in the restaurant downstairs. Let's go." Randy nodded and they walked down to the restaurant and smiled when they met up with Lindsay and John.

"Guess you guys got the mystery text too." Aubrie nodded. She smiled when she saw her sister come into view.

"Tess..."

"Glad you all could make it." She said as she and Mike walked up. "Let's get some dinner and we will tell everyone the news."

"What's on your hand?" Lindsay said as they sat down at the table. "Is that what I think it is? Did you get married?" She yelled.

"Yes, Lindsay. But calm down." Mike said to his sister. Why she got excited so much , he had no idea.

"You guys got married. That's so great." Aubrie said to them and she hugged them. "It's about time." Tess smiled. "And you're having a baby. That's so great."

"And I'm moving to Canada." Mike said.

"You're what?"

"I'm moving to Canada. Tess' job is there. And she loved me once enough to let me go follow my dreams. I love her enough to go with her and support her in this job." Mike said. Lindsay looked a little upset. "Hey, I'll still see you when I'm on the road and you and Cena will come visit."

"I know." She said tearing up a little. "But it won't be the same. We've never been that far apart before."

Mike hugged her and looked at John who mouthed 'pregnancy hormones' to him. "I know we haven't but we have our own lives now. I'm married and have a baby on the way. You're getting married and having a baby. We're both going to be parents. But we will always be a part of each other lives. Always."

"I know. It's just hard" She smiled. "But I am very happy for you and Tess. You guys are going to be so happy." Mike pulled back and looked at Tess.

"I'm counting on it." He said as he leaned back and kissed her on the temple. Tess smiled. She'd been on the phone with her boss earlier in the day and she'd told him she couldn't take the job after all. But she loved Mike for wanting to move to be with her.

"We're not moving to Canada." She said causing everyone to look at her. "I talked to my boss and didn't take the job. I love that you were willing to move to be with me but I can't have this baby without Lindsay and Aubrie being there with me. You'd hover and drive me nuts. I figured we could get a house back home. Somewhere close to your mom and dad. Unless you wanted to live in LA or in Tampa with John and Lindsay."

"Or in St. Louis with Randy and I." Aubrie said. Tess looked at her. "I was going to tell you sooner but you've been so busy with your own stuff. He asked me a few days ago and I said yes."

"That's great Aubrie." Tess said. Mike looked at her.

"You turned the job down?" Mike asked. Tess nodded. "Where do you want to live?" Lindsay looked at her sister in law and smiled.

"I seem to remember something about the two of you always saying you'd live in Ohio. And I know just the place. We can go there in a few days and break the news to Mom and Dad and put a down payment on this fabulous house."

"That sounds like a great idea." Tess smiled.

Mike loved that they were moving back to their hometown. And they would raise their child there. He couldn't think of a better place to raise the baby.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Eight months later...

Mike and Tess sat on the front porch of the house they'd bought right down the road from his parents. It was a warm spring day and Tess had her eyes closed letting the sunshine hit her face. She rubbed her belly and smiled when she felt their daughter, Ashton Claire kicking. She still couldn't believe that she was about ready to be here. Mike smiled and placed his hand on her stomach and the baby stopped moving. Tess shook her head.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger already."

"Of course because she's daddy little girl." He smiled as a car pulled into the driveway. He smiled when he saw Lindsay get out of the car and then got out her and John's two month old son, Michael John or MJ as they called him. "Hey, sis." He said as she and John walked up. "What are you guys doing here?

"Did you think we would miss the birth of my niece?" Lindsay said as she walked up on the porch. "Never."

She smiled and hugged Tess and then Mike. "When are Aubrie and Randy getting here?"

"They're driving up. It's getting harder for her to fly with the combo air and morning sickness. But her maternity line of clothes should be out soon."

"Good. Next time I have a baby, I will look stylish." Lindsay said as she held MJ's infant seat in her hand. She and John followed them up to the porch.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten." Tess smiled as Lindsay took MJ out of the carrier.

"I swear he grows every day." Lindsay laughed.

"Well, hand him over." Tess smiled. Lindsay smiled back and placed MJ in Tess's arms. "Oh, he is a little John with those dimples so, we know he will be a heartbreaker."

"Yeah, John's dimples are what made me fall for him." Lindsay smiled.

"Eh, they're alright." Mike said causing them all to laugh. "I hope Ashton has Tess' smile. That's what attracted me to her."

Tess smiled when he said that. "I think she will look exactly like Tess." Lindsay replied.

"We will see." Tess said handing MJ back to Lindsay. "She likes to kick though."

"She takes that after my brother." Lindsay laughed as she placed a sleeping MJ in the carrier. "Mike use to kick all the time when we were younger. Whenever we would fight, he would kick me."

"That's true." Mike said.

You were such a mean kid." Tess said. Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda was." Lindsay rolled her eyes and they all looked when a car pulled in the driveway. Tess smiled as Aubrie got out and walked up the steps.

"You look beautiful." Tess said as she walked up.

"Thanks." Aubrie smiled. "I'm surprised I do seeing that I've been throwing up most of the day."

"Morning sickness." Lindsay said. "It will be over before you know it."

"I hope so." Aubrie smiled. "Well, how is my niece?"

"Training for either the Olympics or a karate tournament. Except for when her Daddy talks to her." Tess said.

"Mike's worked his charms on her. Like he did her mama." Tess laughed and then clutched her stomach.

"Babe? You okay?"

"I...I think it's time." Mike looked at her.

"It's time?"

"It's time. This little girl is ready to be born."

"Okay, everyone calm." Lindsay said. "Randy, you and Aubrie drive Tess to the hospital. John and I will call my parents and meet you there. So, go."

Mike grabbed the bag that they'd had packed forever and helped Tess to the car. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead as they got settled in the backseat. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter. Lindsay grabbed her cell phone and dialed her parents on the way to the hospital telling them that Tess was in labor. Her mother told her that they would be there shortly.

They quickly headed to the hospital and Tess was taken upstairs to labor and delivery. Lindsay and everyone sat in the waiting room while Mike went back with Tess.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." John said to Lindsay. "Don't worry."

"I know it will. I just worry." She smiled as she looked down at MJ sleeping in the carrier.

Mike sat by Tess's bed as the doctor examined her. The frown on the doctor's face concerned him a little. "She's not taking this very well. If her heart rate hasn't stabilized soon...I want to do a c section"

"But the baby will be okay right?" Mike asked him.

"I want to keep an eye on it and if it doesn't stabilize, we will have to do the c-section." He turned to Tess. "You understand this, right, Mrs. Mizanin."

"Yes. Please do whatever you have to do to save the baby." Tess told him. The doctor nodded and told them he'd be back in a little while. Mike looked at Tess after he left.

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." She nodded. "It will."

"You should probably go tell everyone so they know what's going on." He kissed her and headed out.

He walked out and Lindsay and Aubrie were on him immediately. "How is she?"

"Ashton isn't taking the stress well. So she's being monitored. If her heart rate doesn't stabilize soon they'll give Tess a c section."

"It will be fine." Lindsay said hugging her brother. "Ashton and Tess are strong."

"She's right." Aubrie added. "They are strong."

"I know they are but I'm still scared. So many things can go wrong."

"You can't think about the negatives. You have to believe. Truly believe that they will be alright."

Mike nodded. "I'll let you know more when I do." He said as he walked back into the room.

Aubrie turned to Lindsay and the others. "They both will be fine right?" She knew she told Mike it would be but she still worried.

Lindsay pulled her into a hug. "Yes, they will be fine."

Mike walked back into the room and saw that they were getting Tess ready for the OR. "Did the doctor come back?"

"Yes. Ashton still isn't handling the contraction well." The nurse told him. "We are moving her to the OR. Wash up and let's get going." The nurse said. Mike nodded and washed up and headed toward the OR.

He walked into the OR with the nurse as they wheeled Tess in. They put up the screen between Tess and the doctor. The doctor draped her stomach and put the disinfectant cleanser on it. Once he was certain it was numb, he made the incision.

"Okay, Tess, you will feel a tug and then your daughter will be born." He said as he pulled the skin and muscles and brought the baby out. "And you have a little girl." He saw the umbilical cord around the baby's neck and quickly cut it off. He handed the baby to the nurse.

"Is she okay?" Tess asked.

"We are getting her cleaned up and checked but I would say so." Tess held her breath and then let it out as she heard her daughter cry. She smiled but the smile faded and her eyes rolled back in her head. "She's hemorrhaging. We need to stop the bleeding."

"What?" Mike asked. "What's going on?"

"Get him out of here." The doctor yelled as the nurse pushed Mike out of the room

"Mr. Mizanin, why don't you go see your daughter? Let the doctor work." She smiled slightly and headed back in.

Mike stood there hoping Tess would be okay. He made his way down to the nursery. He didn't' want to see anyone until he knew how Tess was. He couldn't lose her not after everything they had been through. She had to be okay. She just had too.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Lindsay looked up as Mike walked out and toward the nursery. He smiled but she could see the sadness in his eyes

"What?" She asked him. "What's wrong?"

He stopped and looked at her and everyone else. "I'm going to see my daughter."

"How's Tess?" Aubrie asked.

Mike looked over at Lindsay and closed his eyes. "Mike what is it?"

"They're working on her. There were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Aubrie asked.

"They said she was hemorrhaging."

"She was what? Oh my God. Do they know why? Is she going to be okay?" Aubrie asked.

"I don't know. She was smiling at Ashton one minute and they were shoving me out of the room the next. I can't lose her. I just...I can't. We fought so hard to get to where we are and I can't raise our little girl alone." Mike said letting a sob escape as Lindsay walked forward and put her arms around him.

"She'll be okay." Lindsay said as she hugged her brother. "You just have to have faith."

Randy placed his arms around Aubrie to comfort her. They all looked up as the doctor came out. "Mr. Mizanin?"

"Yes." Mike replied. "How's my wife?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding but I'm afraid that we had to do an emergency hysterectomy. We're replacing the blood she lost and monitoring her for infection. The next few hours are going to be crucial."

"Can I see her? Please?" He asked him.

"Yes of course." The doctor motioned for him to follow. He looked back at Aubrie and Lindsay as he followed. He walked through the door and followed him to the bed. He looked down at Tess. "I will leave you for a few minutes."

Mike nodded as he sat down by her bed. He took her hand in his. "Hey baby. It's me. We have a beautiful little girl. She's got your smile. Just like I hoped she would. And she's going to need you around. I can't do this without you Tess. You have to come back to us. I fought too hard to keep you to lose you like this. Please baby just... Open your eyes and look at me. Please. We've got to grow old together like we planned. I can't lose you Tess. I can't."

"Sir , your wife is resting right now and she will for a while. The surgery was very complicated." The doctor said to him. "Why don't you go see your daughter? She needs you too. We are getting ready to move your wife to her room and she should be awake by then."

Mike nodded and got up. He kissed Tess and followed the doctor out. He knew he was right. He needed to see his daughter also.

"She's going to be okay baby. She will." Randy said as he held Aubrie. She nodded her head and wiped her face. Lindsay looked over at her.

"Hey, you know how hard headed Tess is. It took Mike nearly two months of chasing to get her in the first place."

"And maybe a little meddling of course." Aubrie said laughing a little.

"So let's go see our niece who we are going to spoil rotten." Aubrie nodded and the group headed to see Ashton. John stayed with MJ who was sleeping in the carrier.

They arrived at the nursery window and smiled when they saw Ashton. They saw Mike by the baby's bassinet. Each one of them walked up beside him. He turned to look at them and smiled sadly. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. Have you held her yet?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I think Tess should be the first one to hold her."

Lindsay sighed. "I know you want that but Tess could be asleep for a while and this little girl wants to be held." She said as the baby started crying. Lindsay picked her up and put her in Mike's arms. Ashton stopped crying instantly. Aubrie laughed a little. "See, she's a daddy's girl. Just like Tess said she'd be." Mike smiled despite the tears in his eyes.

"She looks so much like Tess. I just wish she'd wake up so she could see her."

"You don't have to wait anymore. She's awake." John said causing them all to turn. "She's asking for you Mike."

"Thanks." He gently gave Ashton to the nurse. "Can you bring her to the room?"

"Of course Mr. Mizanin." Mike smiled and headed out.

He quickly made his way to the room and walked in and saw Tess awake. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said walking over and hugging her. He pulled away and kissed her. "I was so worried."

"I'm too stubborn to leave you yet. How's our girl? Is she as beautiful as we thought she'd be?" Tess said weakly.

"She looks just like you. She's got my eyes. But she looks exactly like you."

"Can I see her?"

"The nurse said she would bring her." He said. "I love you, Tess. And I never want to be that scared again."

"Now you know how I felt when Lindsay called and said you'd been in that accident. But you pulled through. It's because we're meant to be Mike. Think about all we've gone through to get to this point. And we're here. We're here and we have our beautiful little girl."

He smiled just as the door opened and the nurse brought Ashton in. "Here's your little girl."

Tess smiled and Mike helped her sit up. "I can't wait to hold her."

"And she has wanted her mommy." The nurse said as she brought the baby over. "Here you go, mom." She gently placed the baby in Tess's arms.

Tess looked up at Mike with tears in her eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Just like you." Mike said as he leaned and kissed her.

Tess looked at him and smiled. "We're a family."

"We're a family." He smiled big. "Now, we have a waiting room full of people who want to see you and our little angel."

"Send in our crazy little family." She laughed.

Mike went to the door and opened it and Lindsay, John, Aubrie, Randy, Claire and Greg all walked in.

"Everyone, we'd like you to meet Ashton Claire Mizanin."

"She's perfect." Claire said with tears in her eyes. "My first granddaughter."

"She's beautiful." John said to them.

"Thanks." Mike smiled.

"And you." Lindsay said to Tess. "We are so glad that you're fine. You had us all worried."

"So I heard." She said with a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're fine and Ashton is fine." Aubrie said hugging her sister.

"I couldn't leave you guys." She said as she hugged Aubrie. "I couldn't leave my babies behind either."

"Good. We couldn't do anything without you." Lindsay smiled. "Now, you need to rest. You and this beautiful little girl."

"I agree." Mike said to them. "It's been a long day."

Everyone kissed Tess and the baby and made their way out. Mike looked at Tess once everyone was gone. "You need to rest."

"Alright." She said as he took Ashton and put her in the bassinet. "If you get in here with me."

He smiled and walked over and got in the bed with her. He pulled her to him and soon she was asleep. He smiled as he looked around. He finally had the family he always wanted and with the person he had loved forever.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

This is the last chapter of this story. We hope you have enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Please make sure to check out our other stories. RatedrKjErIcHo and Hailey Egan Cena.

* * *

><p>Mike smiled a few days later when they got to bring Ashton and Tess both home. Lindsay thought it was cute the way he was so attentive to the baby and to Tess. She was really proud of her brother and the man he'd grown into over the last year or two.<p>

"It's so great that you're home." Lindsay said as they all sat in the living room. Tess was holding Ashton while Lindsay had MJ.

"I'm glad to be home." Tess smiled.

"My brother has been very excited too."

Tess smiled and looked in the kitchen where John, Mike and Randy were. "I think all the guys are excited about being dads."

"I'll say." Aubrie said sitting down. "Randy has been getting the nursery ready and being a little over protective."

"Because he loves you. There's nothing wrong with that." Tess said. "Love is the most powerful thing there is."

"She's right." Lindsay replied. "John was overprotective when I was pregnant with MJ. They just really love us."

"I know but sometimes it can get a little smothering."

"Yeah but you just have to remember how much you love him and tell him when he's hovering." Lindsay laughed. "I had to tell John when he was hovering. And he toned it down."

"I did the same with Mike. You just need to do it before you have the mood swings and say it mean." Tess added.

"Maybe you're right." Aubrie said. "He's been so over protective we haven't even...you know in like three weeks."

"Three weeks? Aren't you dying?"

"She's not you Lindsay." Tess laughed.

"I'm just saying. The six weeks after MJ was born was so tough on me and John."

"Well, it's hard on me." Aubrie said. "I really want Randy and I to you know but I think he's afraid he will hurt the baby."

"Just go up to him and say, hey, I want us to get back in the routine of things. So, we need to have sex." Lindsay said to her. "And then when he says I'm afraid it will hurt the baby. Say, don't worry. There is no chance of that and the baby likes it. The gently rocking is good for the baby."

Both Tess and Aubrie looked at her. "You really have thought a lot about this."

"Well, when I was pregnant, John had the same worries. So I told him what I had read and there was nothing wrong with us having sex during the pregnancy."

"I totally didn't have that problem with Mike."

"That's because he actually read the pregnancy books." Lindsay replied. "John skimmed it and said he was done."

"Randy read one and I think he skimmed the others." Aubrie laughed.

Ashton started to fuss a little and Tess winced as she went to get up. Mike was out of the kitchen in a flash and picked her up changing her. He looked over at Tess.

"Do you need anything babe? Lunch is about to be ready."

"No, I'm okay. I'll feed her if you bring me her bottle." Mike nodded and handed Ashton to her. He went into the kitchen and fixed her bottle and brought it back to her. He kissed Tess and then kissed Ashton and headed back into the kitchen to finish lunch. Lindsay looked at Tess. "What?"

"I've never seen my brother like that before." Lindsay smiled. "It's nice to see him like that."

"He's been great. He takes care of Ashton and me. He doesn't complain. Things are really good."

"I'm happy for you." Lindsay said.

"Me too." Aubrie replied. "It seems we are all getting what we deserved." Lindsay and Tess nodded.

"Lunch is ready ladies." John said walking in.

"Are you going to bring it to us or do we have to come in there?" Lindsay asked with a smile.

"I'll bring it to you if you want."

"Bring it in here then. Then Tess won't have to get up."

John nodded. He went back into the kitchen and got the drinks and Randy brought the plates. Mike smiled and brought the salads in to them.

"This looks really good." Lindsay said to them.

"Hope you like it." Mike said as he sat by Tess and Ashton.

"It's good." Aubrie said taking bite as Randy sat down by her. John took the seat by Lindsay. MJ was napping in the pack n play nearby.

"This is nice isn't it?" Lindsay said to them.

"Nice how Lind?" Mike asked.

"Just the six of us here with the two little ones and the one on the way. It's nice."

Mike smiled. "Yeah it is. Life is perfect."

"I happen to agree." Tess smiled.

"Enough being sappy." Randy said to them. "We have one more baby to be born."

"And everything will be fine." Aubrie said. "I'm fine and the baby is too. We can be normal."

"We are normal."

"I mean sex. I'm just pregnant not hurt. We can have sex like normal."

"Can't you guys have this conversation in private?" Mike said to them.

"Let them talk." Tess said.

"I mean... You're a freaking sex addict. That's why we're having a baby. You're not going to hurt us. So tonight, when we get back to the hotel, you're giving me some or I'm going to kill you."

Randy looked from Aubrie to John and Mike. "Randy, it's not a good idea to keep sex from a pregnant woman." John replied to him.

Randy looked at Aubrie. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you or the baby." She sighed and leaned in and kissed him.

"You could never hurt us. I promise. Now, let's get out of here and back to the hotel."

"Later guys." He said taking her hand and they headed out.

Tess laughed and shook her head." If she wasn't already pregnant, she would be after tonight."

"Oh yeah." Lindsay replied. "Well we are going to head back to the hotel also. You need to rest."

"You guys can stay."

"I know but you guys need some time." Lindsay got up and hugged them both. "We will see you tomorrow. Relax and enjoy this time together." John got MJ and they headed out. Leaving the new parents alone.

"Why don't you and Ashton go rest and I'll clean up." He said as he helped her up and helped her to their room.

She nodded. Mike put Ashton in the bassinet in their room and headed to clean up. He still couldn't believe they were parents. It seemed so weird. He picked up everything and then headed upstairs to rest too. He walked in the bedroom and saw his girls asleep. He smiled and laid down quietly. This was the perfect life.

Please Review!


End file.
